No me dejes
by tcanolopez
Summary: Regina mills estaba muy enamorada de neal se hicieron novios en la universidad casandose despues de graduarse. Pero luego de unos meses su matrimonio se convirtio en una prision, condenada a vivir a la humillasion y maltrato fisico y mental por perte de su marido. Conocera a robin locksley su nuevo secretario. Le ayudara a salir de esa oscuridad en que se encuentra? (OQ)
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Regina mills es la alcaldesa de un pequeño pueblo llamado storybrook.

Maneja su pueblo con justicia y mano de hierro. Era una mujer de 30 años, madre de un pequeño de 6 años era la luz de sus días y motivación a seguir adelante, había una sombra en su vida, su vida sentimental. Ya que estaba atada a un matrimonio con un hombre que ya no conocía, aunque estuvo perdidamente enamorado de el en su juventud.

Ella sufría y prefería resguardarse en su pequeño Henry desde el día en que lo trajo al mundo, ella no existía si no para el y para nadie mas ya que su marido apenas y la miraba al llegar del trabajo, excepto los dias en que le exigía sus deberes de esposa como lo llamaba el.

Regina tenia una amiga Emma asistente del sheriff, hija de David Nolan uno de los dos sheriff del pueblo y Mery Margaret maestra de Henry. Regina y Emma se conocieron en la secundaria junto con neal su marido y segundo sheriff. Ella le contaba todo a Emma pero luego de su matrimonio con neal todo cambio o mas bien Regina cambio.

Y HASTA AQUÍ LA PRIMERA PARTE ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO, EL PRIMER CAPITULO SE LLAMARA LA PROPUESTA.

TALVES ME PUEDA LLEVAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN SUBIR LOS CAP PORQUE ESTO DE ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA PROPIA ES NUEVO PARA MI, AUNQUE YA E SUBIDO OTRAS HISTORIAS PERO SON ADAPTACIONES, PERO SUBIRE PRONTO EL PREIMER Y SEGUNDO CAP. QUE DUERMAN BIEN


	2. Chapter 1:la propuesta

Hola chic s, primero _**queria**_ disculparme por el cap que no se podia. entenderle nada pero ya lo corregi, la verddñad no se que sucedio pero bueno disfruten el cap. y gracias a Natacha por avisarme de ese problema.

La propuesta

Regina mills estaba enamorada de Neal Cassidy, se conocieron en la secundaria y se hicieron novios en la universidad, casandose un año despues de graduarse.

Ella era feliz en su hogar, con el hombre que amaba, ella siempre quiso tener hikos pero siempre que hablaba con Neql este desviaba el tema. Ella nunca se explicaba porque nunca quiso tener hijos en el fururo, ella conocia a la familia de neal desde que eran amigos y conocia a su padre Rumple gold dueño de la casa de empeño del pueblo, era un hombre reespetable por el pueblo y querido por su hijo y por Regina ya que cuando la conocio le agarro cariño y llego a quererla como a su propia hija. El la entrego el dia de la boda, la madrede gold fallecio al darle a luz. Gold haciendo el papel de padre y madre de el, nunca le falto nada.

Neal los primeros meses de casados se comporto amable, cariñoso, tierno, amable con regina demostrandole lo mucho que la amaba.

Pero luego de unos meses todo cambio... Neal ya no era esa misma persona cariñoso que le mostraba todo el tiempo lo mucho que la amaba, comenzo a llegar mas tarde de lo habitual, bebia con demasiada frecuencia, discutian casi por todo, atras quedo el Neal del que ella se enamoro, aunque se engañaba de que todo iba a volver a ser como antes, que tendria a su marido de regreso ese el que le abrio su corazon cuando le propuso matrimonio hace 7 años.

 **7 AÑOS ANTES**

 _ **Regina estaba charlando con su madre cuando el sonido del celular las interrumpio.**_

 _ **-Hola?**_

 _ **-Hola preciosa, ¿que tal?- era neal.**_

 _ **-bien querido, aunque te extraño- contesto regina con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-yo tambien te extraño, ¿que haras esta noche?**_

 _ **-mmmm, pues pensabe ayudar a mi madre a preparar la cena ¿porque?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad.**_

 _ **-bueno, queria invitarte a salir.**_

 _ **-salir... adonde?**_

 _ **-sera una sorpresa, entonces aceptas?**_

 _ **-mmm esta bien, ¿a que hora?**_

 _ **-paso a recogerte a las 7, te parece**_

 _ **-perfecto,te espero, nos vemos a las 7, te amo.**_

 _ **-tambien te amo preciosa. ahh y viste informal.**_

 _ **-estabien-colgo con una sonrisa boba en sus labios y asi fue como la encontro su madre y esta le pregunto:**_

 _ **-por esa sonrisa, supongo que fue neal el que llamo.**_

 _ **-si, quiere que salgamos esta noche, pasara a recogerme a las 7.**_

 _ **¿donde iran?**_

 _ **\- no se, le pergunte y me dijo que era una sorpresa- miro el reloj- eran las 5:40- sera mejor que suba a arreglarme- dijo mientras subioa las escaleras.**_

 _ **llego casi corriendo a su habitacion a prepararse, tomo un ducha y alista su ropa escogiendo u jean negro, una blusa negra, un blazer color beige y botas negras hasta las rodillas su maquillaje no muy cargado y sus labios en un color carmesi, su cabello recogido en una trenza french, observandose en el espejo de cuerpo entero gutandole lo que veia, agarro su bolso y bajo para esperar a neal.**_

 _ **Esperando unos minutos y sono su celular, era neal informandole que se encontraba afuera, se despidio de su madre y salio de la casa. ya dentro del coche neal la beso con ternura y ella correspondio unos segundos despues, regaldole una sonrisa al que el correspondio con otra.**_

 _ **-Estas hermosa.**_

 _ **-gracias- dijo regina sonrojandose.**_

 _ **-lista para la sorpresa?**_

 _ **-porsuepuesto, alguna pista de adonde vamos?**_

 _ **\- solo puedo decirte que te va a encantar- dio neal riendo como regina hizo un puchero al escucharlo que no iba a dera pista alguna donde se dirigian.**_

 _ **-esta bien- dijo ella acomodandose en el asiento- ya no insistire.**_

 _ **despues de media hora llegaron a la entrada del bosque y neal parqueo el auto y saco de la guantera una venda de seda, cubriendo los ojos de regina con la misma, la ayudo a salir del coche y se adentraron al bosque.**_

 _ **-adonde vamos?- pregunto regina.**_

 _ **\- ya veras te encantara.**_

 _ **Regina no pregunto nada mas y se dejo llevr por neal, luego de un rato caminado se detuvieron y neal le quito la venda.**_

 _ **-listo llegamos.**_

 _ **Regina que habia cerrado los ojos os abrio lentamente y se que do sorprendida por lo que vio.**_

 _ **-te gusta- le pregunto neal.**_

 _ **-neal- dijo regina con los ojos cristalzados por las lagrimas sin soltar- es... es hermoso, me encanta- volteandose para dar neal un beso apasionado, luego de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno- te amo- dijo con las lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas.**_

 _ **-yo tambien te amo- dijo secandole con sus pulgares las lagrimas con delicadeza como si poudiese romperse- ven, vamos a sentarnos- dijo tomanmdole la mano, la sorpresa era en un pequeño claro, cerca de un rio, habia un pequeño camino con petalos de rosa hasta una manta en el suelo con una canasta de picnic u una botell de vino, con velas aldededor y la luz de la luna reflejandose en el agua.**_

 _ **cenaron entre besos y risas, luego que terminaron se tumbaron en la manta viendo las estrellas tomados de las manos y en un comodo silencio, que roto por neal.**_

 _ **\- Regina.**_

 _ **-mmm?- dijo distraidamente.**_

 _ **-te... te puedo decir algo?-dijo el algo nervioso.**_

 ** _Regina al darse cuenta, volteo su rostro para verlo y fruncio el ceño._**

 ** _Neal se sento y drjo escapar un suspiro tembloroso, le tomo las manos a regina que se habi sentedo y estaba enfrente de neal y dijo:_**

 ** _-desde el momento en que te vi al entrar al salon de clases supe que habia algo en ti que ne gustba y entonces quise ser tu amigo, luego supe que queria ser algo mas que eso y ne di cuenta de que me habia enamorado de ti desde el primer minuto en que me fije en ti, pero no tube valor de decirtelo, hasta la universidad que to tuve el valor de decurte cuanto te amo- dijo haciendo una pausa y respirando ondo. Regina estaba atenta a lo que decia, ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos y tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo beso brevemente, luego neal continuo- supe que ers la mujer con la que qiñueria pasar el resti de mi vida contigo, amo todo de ti- dijo secandose las lagrimas que se le habia escapado- te amo, te amo tanto que- hizo una pausa y se puso de rodillas frente a ella que estaba callada y observando, neal saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y la sotuvo abierta mostrando un anillo que tenia una pequeña piedra de color rojo en forma de corazon, y regina al verlo sonrio y sentia mariposas en el estomago, neal termino de hablar- Regina mills... ¿aceptarias ser mi esposa? - dijo ansioso esperando su respuesta._**

 **HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DEL CAP. QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: la propuesta ( continuación)

**Holaaa, regrese lo siento por la demora, primero quería dar gracias por leer, comentar.**

 **Parrillanderson me alegra que te guste** **J** **.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la historia si.**

 **CAPITULO 2: LA PROPUESTA ( CONTINUACIÓN )**

Regina al escuchar eso abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, no podía formular ni una palabra y después de un momento le lanzo los brazos al cuello y lo beso largamente, separándose del beso le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-SI! SI, SI me casare contigo…acepto- le dijo para luego lanzarse a sus labios nuevamente, tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

-Te amo- le dijo ella.

\- también te amo- le dijo cubriéndole de besos la cara- te amo como nunca he amado a nadie- dijo Neal con una sonrisa, luego de unos besos más recogieron todo y se marcharon en el coche, llegaron hasta la casa de Regina y el la acompaño hasta la puerta despidiéndose de ella con un gran beso.

Eran las 12:30 y Regina subía las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a su madre, lo cual fracaso porque al entrar a su habitación y prender la luz dio un pequeño grito y un salto del susto, llevándose las manos al pecho, ya que sentada en su cama estaba su madre esperándola.

-madre, que susto me has dado, ¿ que haces aquí? Creí que estabas dormida.

-la verdad quise esperarte hija mía, ¿Cómo la has pasado?- dijo Cora notando un brillo especial en los ojos de su hija mientras se acercaba y sentaba a la orilla de ella en la cama.

\- ha sido una noche especial madre- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñándole la mano para que observara el anillo de compromiso, que Cora al verlo abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y tapándose la boca del asombro.

-es…es un… anillo de compromiso?- dijo asombrada.

-si madre, neal me propuso matrimonio esta noche y he aceptado- abrazando a su madre de la felicidad.

-FELICIDADES, hija mía, neal es un buen muchacho, te lo mereces, ambos lo hacen- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo, para luego salir de la habitación- Bueno me retiro hija, que descanses.

-gracias madre, que descanses igual- dijo Regina al irse a vestir para dormir.

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP ES CORTO PERO LOS QUE VIENEN SERÁN LARGOS.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, QUE TENGAN BUEN** **DÍA** **.**


	4. Chapter 4

No me dejes cap3

Holaa chi s. Aquí otro capítulo espero les gusté, ¿qué opinan de la historia? Los dejo disfruten el cap :).

(ADVERTENCiA: VIOLENCIA) nada gráfico.

-Presente.

Regina estaba en su habitación, parada cerca de la ventana mirando el cielo oscuro, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, ni oyó los pasos aproximandose a la habitación, sólo la vos de un hebrio Neal la saco de su mundo.

-que haces despierta a esta hora- le pregunto Neal desde la puerta- son más de las 1 ya deberías estar dormida- dijo acercándose como pudo hacia ella.

Regina al verlo en el estado en que se encontraba prefirió no hacerlo enfadar, ya que sabía que si lo molestaba le iba hacer pagar caro, así que decidió darle una fingida sonrisa y decirle- no sabía que era tan tarde, pero mi te preocupes sólo fui al baño- le dijo ella acercándose a la cama y prepararse para meterse bajo las sábanas.

Neal al escucharla le quedo viendo, ya que cuando venía en ese estado solo quería una cosa de su mujer.

El se acerco a la cama quitándose los pantalones y quedando en bóxer y se metió en ella acercándose a regina que estaba dándole la espalda y mirando a la pared.

\- en realidad ya que estas despierta y no tengo que interrumpir tus patéticos sueños- le dijo poniendo su mano callosa en su muslo- por que no me das la atención que necesito- dijo besando su cuello y deslizando poco a poco su mano hasta tomar su sexo.

Regina al saber a lo que se refería Neal sin pensarlo dijo:

\- hoy no Neal, estoy cansada y no estoy de ánimos- dijo regina apartando la mano de Neal de dónde la tenía, pero se arrepintió ya que sintió a Neal tensandose inmediatamente.

-COMO QUE NO!- exclamo Neal apretando su agarre que tenía sobre regina- Eres mi esposa, y tienes tu deber conmigo, así que no te atrevas a negarme lo que tengo por derecho- dijo poniéndose ahorquetadad sobre ella y empezó a besar bruscamente su cuello.

Regina estaba temblando de miedo en el momento en que Neal subió de un tirón su camisón de seda.

-por favor Neal, por favor no... No lo hagas- decía regina intentando escaparse de las garras de Neal.

Neal harto de la situación le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago a regina que de su boca salió un jadeo de sorpresa y por la falta de aire.

-SILENCIO- dijo Neal entre dientes en la oído- no querrás despertar a tu pequeño engendro, ¿cierto?- regina al escuchar eso entro en pánico, Henry, su pequeño Henry no podía enterarse de esto, El Niño sabía suficiente sobre el maltrato que le daba su padre a regina, ya que más de una ves le había gritado, golpeado frente a el, no podía dejar que se enterara sobre esto también, el solo era un pequeño de 6 años.

Neal al ver el horror en el rostro de ella sonrió y siguiente por arrancar el resto de la ropa y el quitarse los bóxer. Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar mientras Neal la pena traba con fuerza y aceleraba sus embestidas, haciendo que regina gimiera de dolor.

Regina sentía náuseas, el dolor era horrible y peor cuando Neal llego con un gruñido en su oído, llenándola del líquido caliente, dio un suspiro de alivio y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando el se retiró de ella sin cuidado y acostando se al otro lado de la cama quedando dormido casi inmediatamente.

Regina al darse cuenta que Neal se había quedado dormido se levantó despacio, haciendo su camino hacia el baño como pudo debido al dolor entre sus piernas, contuvo las lágrimas hasta llegar a su destino , cerrando la puerta se sentó en la orilla de la bañera, limpiándose el líquido entre sus piernas y llorando se metió a la ducha, restregndose hasta dejarse color rojo las parte donde había tocado u besado Neal.

Luego de una hora, hizo su camino hacia su habitación, antes hecha do un vistaso en la habitación de su hijo que dormía a pierna suelta, entro a su habitación donde oía los robquidos de Neal y se acostó haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo se acomodó y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la inconciencia.

Próximo capítulo: Robin Locksley


	5. Chapter 5

No me dejes cap4

Capítulo largó disfrútenlo.

Y ahí se encontraba Locksley, esperando sentado fuera de las oficinas de la alcaldesa para la entrevista de trabajo de secretario, aunque no se quebró la cabeza en la universidad para ese trabajo pero bueno, que podía esperar con sólo haber cursado 3er año de su carrera.

Y es que no podía darse el lujo de encontrar otro trabajo y dejar pasar esta oportunidad ya que sólo tiene 2 semanas de haberse mudado de Boston a storybrook, el viaje había sido sumamente incómodo y agotador, su esposa solo tenía 1 mes de haber fallecido junto con su pequeña de 8 meses de gestación. Marian había sufrido un aborto involuntario, desde ese momento decidió empezar de nuevo con Roland su pequeño de 4 años, el no soportaba que todas las personas que conocía a la familia ahora lo mirara sipre con dolor y lástima.

El sentía que había llorado demasiado la pérdida de las dos.

Por eso al ver el anuncio en el periódico , no dudo ya que también necesitaba el dinero para la renta, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy, ya que al desayunar Roland derramo leche manchándola el pantalon. Segundo porque el auto que compró con lo poco que le había quedado se le había descompuesto en medio camino y razón por la cual casi tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo a la cita de trabajo.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una señorita lo llama:

\- señor Locksley?

-ehh si soy yo- dijo levantándose de su asiento y acomodandoce el saco, el llevaba una camisa manga larga azul con un pantalón negro con saco a juego y zapatillas.

\- la alcaldesa lo espera sr Locksley, pase por favor- dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Robin respiro hondo e hizo su camino hacia la oficina, cruzando la puerta lo primero que sucedió fue que tropezó torpemente casi besando el suelo.

-Ahh- dejo salir un pequeño grito al impactar contra el suelo.

-Se encuentra bien- escucho, para luego observar unos zapatos negros cerca donde se encontraba, para luego observar un par de piernas vestidas con medias negras y luego seguirle a un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas, con un delgado cinturón el la cintura y terminar por ver el rostro de la persona que estaba hablándole, una morena esbelta, con un cabello por debajo de los hombros color negro, sus labios color rojo carmesí pero con una paqueña cicatriz adornando su labio superior, sus ojo... Esos ojos que lo dejaron sin poder formular cualquier palabra, esos ojos color marrón que lo miraba con preocupación, al parecer mientras el estaba en la inspección ella le estaba hablando y el al ver eso reacciono.

-eh?

-¿se encuentra bien?- le volvió a preguntar la morena y le estiró la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-emm... Si sí estoy bien, sólo tropecé con mis propios pies- dijo apenado, peo regalándole una sonrisa y aceptando la mano de la morena.

\- sí eso pude ver- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-ehh Robin Locksley a su servicio- dijo el ya de pie frente a ella

\- regina Mills- dijo ella soltando su mano e darse la vuelta para irse a sentar- porfavor tome asiento sr Locksley- dijo señalando con la mano el asiento.

-usted, es... Es la alcaldesa- dijo Robin todo embobado por aquella hermosa morena.

\- ehh si, soy yo ya que usted y yo somos los únicos en esta habitación ¿ cierto ?- dijo Regina con un tono un pico sarcástico.

\- disculpe- dijo Robin apenado.

\- descuide- dijo Regina- Entiendo que esté un poco nervioso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, con la que Robin respondió con otra un pico más grande regalándole una vista de sus oyuellos.

\- Bien, sr Locksley empecemos- dijo sacando unos papeles de un folder para empezar a leer- aquí dice que sólo llego a su 3 er año de su carrera señor Locksley, se puede saber la razón?- dijo regina ya que no entendía que siendo becado y con grandes notas haya dejado sin terminar su carrera.

\- ehh si, vera para ese tiempo mi novia que sí embarazada y tuve que casarme y buscar trabajo y con poco tiempo se me hacia difícil seguir con mis estudios- dijo un poco avergonzado, la verdad era que para ese tiempo aparte del embarazo de marian y la universidad, era que Robin estaba juntándose con personas que decían llámese amigos ir a fiestas, faltar a clase y algunas ocasiones robando, al darse cuenta del bebe decidió comprometerse y aparatarce de todo lo demás para salir adelante con su pequeña familia.

\- de acuerdo, y cuénteme sr Locksley que lo trajo a mudarse con su familia a strorybrook?- pregunto regina acomodandose en el esiento y juntando sus manos en su regazo.

-pues verá, mi esposa falleció hace mes y medio y quería un nuevo comienzo para mi hijo y para mi.

\- y como se enteró del trabajo.

Pues una mañana en el peridico leí el anuncio y dije porque no? Ya que lo necesito para poder pagar la renta y vivir con mi hijo.

\- esta bien señor Locksley, gracias por su tiempo lo llamaremos- dijo regina un poco sería y viendo a Robin levantarse y salir-sr Locksley- dijo cuando Robin estuvo a punto de salir- lo lamento, por... Lo de su esposa- dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- gracias- dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa y saliendo de la oficina, el sabía que tal vez no tenía la oportunidad para el trabajo, ya que aparté de no haber terminado la carrera no tenía demasiada experiencia, así que volvió a casa para luego ir a recoger ala escuela a su hijo.

Al llegar a su casa se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda, un jean azul, con botas una camiseta negra de cuello. Al llegar la hora fue a recoger a su hijo a la escuela, con cierta morena en su cabeza.

Al llegar a la escuela, tocaron el timbre y abrieron las puertas dando paso a una manada de niños que salieron corriendo y gritando, el sitio a divisar una mata de cabello castaño corriendo hasta donde el estaba, era su hijo Roland que al llegar donde estaba lo abrazo fuertemente y lo levanto para llevarlo cargando a casa.

PAPA- grito el pequeño- te extrañe- dijo sonriéndole y dejando a la vista sus oyuellos igual a los de su padre.

Hey campeón también te extrañe- dijo emprendiendo su camino a casa.

Estaba saliendo de territorio de la escuela cuando divisó una silueta familiar abrazando a un niño un poco más grande que Roland. Era una mujer que al acercarse pudo divisar que era la alcaldesa y el pequeño de ser su hijo.

La alcaldesa estaba hablando con el pequeño cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo vio, el se acerco a saludarla.

\- sr Locksley, gusto de verlo otra vez- dijo regina al momento que llegaba donde ella estaba.

\- milady- dijo Robin con una sonrisa- yo, vine a recoger a mi hijo Roland- poniéndole la mano en el hombro al niño, Roland mira a regina y le regala una sonrisa y le extiende la mano.

-Hola, soy Roland- dijo el pequeño sacándole una sonrisa a regina.

-Hola Roland, un placer soy regina Mills y el es mi hijo Henry- dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a Henry para qué saludara pero Roland un pico entusiasmado se adelantó.

\- hola Henry, soy rolan y este es mi papa Robin- dijo y los adultos ante el entusiasmo del pequeño comenzaron a reír.

\- hola Roland- dijo un poco tímido Henry, escondiéndose detrás de su madre y agarrándole el brazo.

\- no sabía que tenía un hijo señora alcaldesa- dijo Robin.

Regina en el momento en que gina a contestar escucha un grito que la hace pegar un pequeño brinco y estremeserce y a Henry apretar más fuerte el brazo de su madre.

Esto no pasa desapercibido por Robin que la mira un poco preocupado.

\- ¡ REGINA!- un grito un hombre en un auto, su rostr se veía sumamente molesto.

\- lo siento Robin me tengo que ir, nos vemos Roland- dijo dándole una sonrisa tensa a la vista de Robin.

\- nos vemos señora alcaldesa, adiós Henry- dijo mientras los veía alejarse y acercarse al hombre, Robin siguió su camino preguntándose quien era ese hombre y el extraño comportamiento de regina y el pequeño, llevo a su hijo a almorzar a un pequeño local y luego se fueron a casa, no pudo sacarse a la morena de la cabeza en toda la tarde, y al irse a dormir soñó con un par de ojos marrones y una sonrisa de color carmesí.

Próximo capítulo: la prisión de regina.


	6. Chapter 6

No me dejes cap5

La prision de Regina

Al dia siguiente Regina se desperto con un dolor en su abdomen, al igual en la zone entre sus piernas. Miro el relish y vio que earn las 5:30 todavia no sonaba la alarma, pero Estaba segura que no se volveria dormir, asi que salio lo mas silencioso posible de la cama y la habitacion y bajo a la cocina a preparate el desayuno, cafe, jugo en un Cuenco pico un poco de frutas y tort it's para Neal, luego dubio a vestirce, podia oir a Neal en la ficha asi que fue a su armario ya listo lo que se iba a poner.

Luego de un rato Neal sale del baño, Regina siguio en lo suyo, Neal al salir le dio una mirada de desprecio.

-y el desayuno?

\- listo, ya esta cervido- dijo entrando Ella al baño, Neal no dijo nada, se alisto y bajo a desayunar, hoy tenia que permanecer en la estacion con Emma y David y Por la noche le tocaba patrullar.

En el baño Regina Estaba de pie frente el espejo desnuda, observando el gran hematoma que Cumbria una parte de su abdomen, haciendo una mueca de dolor al tocarlo. Se metio en la ficha u Soltó un suspiro bajo el agua, hoy tenia un dia ocupado, tenia una reunion con David para hablar sobre algunos papeleos, tambien Debia realizar las entrevistas para el puesto de secretaria ya que Ashley su actual secretaria se iba a casar y mudar a boston, luego tenia que ir Por Henry ala escuela y sin olvidar la vena con su madre y gold el padre de neal.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió, con un vestido negro que definía su figura y un delgado cinturón alrededor de su cintura, unas medias coro negro y zapatos de aguja, su cabello suelto que le llega por debajo de los hombros, sus labios los Pinto con un color carmesí, agarro su bolso y bajó a tomar el desayuno. Al llegar a la cocina ve a Henry comiendo su cereal y el le sonríe bajando se del asiento e ir a abrazarla , ella correspondió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días mama

\- Buenos días mi pequeño,¿dormistes bien?- la verdad, estaba preocupada por lo que sucedió anoche, tenía miedo que Henry se hubiese despertado y escuchado.

-si, bien- dijo con una sonrisa, el había escuchado los gritos de su padre la noche anterior pero no quería preocuparla.

-entonces, termina de desayunar y te paso dejando por la escuela- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa e ir a tomar una taza de café.

Desayunaron en silencio y salieron en el coche hacia la escuela.

Al llegar parqueo el coche y se bajaron del auto.

\- vendré por ti a la hora de salida, para que vayamos a almorzar donde la abuelita ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo despidiéndose de el con un abrazo.

\- de acuerdo- dijo sin separarse, no le gustaba dejar a su madre- te amo- dijo soltándola y caminando hacia la entrada.

\- yo también te amo- le dijo entrando al coche y esperando a que entré al edificio, para luego dirigirse al ayuntamiento.

Al llegar ashley quien pasaría a ser su ex secretaria le da unos folders que contenían los currículum de las personas para la entrevistas.

\- su madre llamo fijo que le confirmará la cena de esta noche.

\- si, la llamare enseguida gracias ashley- dijo con una sonrisa que la secretaria correspondió con otra.

Ashley es la única persona que sabe lo que sucede en la casa de la alcaldesa, y Regina confía mucho en ella desde que ocurrió una vez un incidente desde ese momento ashley la apoya y es su ayuda en momentos difíciles, y con la mudanza es un momento duro para ambas. empezó a sospechar ya que en ocasiones la observaba cojear o cuando hay días calurosos andaba de blusas mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, en ocasiones le costaba sentarce sin qué se formará una mueca en su rostro, o detrás del maquillaje los tonos morados en su piel que intentaba ocultar.

Hasta qué una vez, Henry tenía 2 años de edad y ella llego algo nerviosa a la oficina y casi se desmaya, katheryn la sostuvo y la ayudo a sentarce, pero luego observo en su falda de color gris unas pequeñas manchas rojas, Regina estaba con la tez pálida y débil, ashley quiso salir a pedir ayuda pero Regina la detuvo, después de tanta insistencia por parte de la secretaria acepto llamar al medico doc, el cual dijo que tenía que llevarla al hospital a revisarla, Regina al inicio se opuso pero el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas era fuerte y cedió, al llevarla al hospital lo más discretamente posible, doc la reviso intentando ignorar los moretones y marcas de dedos y mordeduras en sus muslos, observando de que el sangrado se trataba de un pequeño desgarre.

Ella estaba llorando incontrolablemente el médico temía que comenzara a hiperventilar, el la tranquilizo hablándole y le preguntaba ¿qué había sucedido? Ella no decía nada, sólo le dijo entre sollozos casi suplicantes que no dijera nada.

El latranquilizo diciéndole que sucedía en la sala era médico paciente y diciéndole las precauciones que debía tomar para su cuidado la dejo ir.

Luego Regina hablo con ashley y le dijo que no dijera nada, ashley no tan segura acepto, siendo su soporte, ayudándola en tranquilizarla cuando neal la había lastimado, ella le decía que lo dejara, que lo denunciara y Regina siempre decía que no podía.

Regina se entristeció cuando se enteró que ashley se iba.

-Por favor, haz pasar a mi oficina- dijo quitándose el abrigo u sentándose en su escritorio

\- por supuesto- dijo ashley, fue pasando uno por uno para la entrevista, eran 15 personas, sólo faltaban 2 pero sólo estaba presente 1, lo hizo pasar después de unos minutos llega casi corriendo un hombre sin aliento, era alto de ojos azules y entonces ella supo que es el que faltaba.

\- robin locksley- pregunto ella.

\- ehhh... Si soy yo- le dijo acomodandose el saco.

\- la alcaldesa lo espera, pase por favor- dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Regina estaba leyendo el currículum de la última persona cuando oye que habren la puerta, levanta la cabeza y ve que la persona tropieza y cae casi besando el suelo. Se levanta del asiento y se acerca donde el se encuentra.

-¡ oh por dio!- exclama ella acercándose- ¿esta bien?- le pregunta, extraída que el no le contesta- se...se encuentra bien?- y sigue sin contestarle, hasta que levanta la cabeza lentamente y hace contacto con sus ojos, esos ojos azules, dos lagunas azules en los que se sumerge por unos minutos para luego volver a preguntar- está bien.

\- emmm... Si estoy bien, sólo tropecé con mis pies- le dijo sonriente y aceptando la mano de la morena, al sentir el contacto con la piel sintió un escalosfrio recorrerle la espalda.

\- sí eso pude ver- dijo ella intentando recomponerse.

\- robin locksley, a su servicio.

\- Regina mills- dijo soltando su mano e irse a sentar- favor tome asiento se locksley- dijo ella

\- usted es la alcaldesa?- dijo, Regina vio que estaba algo nervioso a igual que ella aunque no sabía porque.

\- ehhh, si soy yo, ya que aparté de usted soy la única en la oficina ¿cierto?- dijo ella, para aligerar el ambiente tenso pero fracaso ya que sonó sarcástico.

El se disculpó y le sonrió, mostrando sus oyuelos, Regina sabiendo que estaba nervioso lo tranquilizo y comenzó con la entrevista.

Ella busco sus papeles y observo que no había completado su carrera, el le había dicho que fue por su novia que estaba embarazada y entonces se casó, ella le entristeció en saber que la esposa había muerto junto con su pequeña, siendo el motivo por el cual se había cambiado de ciudad. Al terminar se despidieron y se marchó. Ella quedo revisando a todos los poco les candidatos para el puesto, luego de un rato supo quién se había ganado el puesto.

Llamaría a la persona el sábado para informarle, ahora tenía que ir a recoger a Henry, agarro su abrigo, su bolso y salió.

Al llegar a la escuela parqueo el coche y espero a que tocarán el timbre de salida, después de un tiempo se abrieron las puertas y salieron niños corriendo y gritando, regia a salió del coche al divisar a su pequeño que llegaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar donde estaba ella, estrellandose contra ella abrazándola y enterrando su cara en el estómago. Regina se puso a su altura y lo abrazo fuertemente, levantándolo y sacándole una risa al pequeño, le dio un beso en la frente.

\- te extrañe- dijo el separándose para verle el rostro.

\- yo también te extrañe Henry- dijo ella bañándolo- y ¿ qué tal la escuela?- le pregunto.

\- bien, la señorita blanchard llevo un pájaro- dijo el- y al ahora del descanso fui a buscarla y la escuche hablándole - le dijo el riendo.

\- hablándole a un pájaro?- dijo levantando la cabeza y entonces lo vio, era robin iba con un pequeño de la mano, de seguro era su hijo, ella le sonrió cuando le hizo contacto visual con el.

\- sr. Locksley, gusto de verlo otra vez- dijo cuando llego adónde se encontraba.

\- milady- dijo sonriendose- andaba recogiendo a mi hijo- dijo el.

El pequeño se presentó alegremente, se llamaba Rolando debía tener como 4 años, luego ella presentó a Henry que tímidamente se presentó. Luego robin le dijo algo que ella no escucho ya que un grito la hizo estremeciese y sobresaltarse del miedo, sintió a Henry apretar su agarre sobre ella.

\- REGINA!- era neal, pero que hacia aquí según le dijo que tenía que pasar todo el día en la estación.

Ella volteo y lo diviso en su auto, así que se despidió de robin y Rolando y se fue adonde el se encontraba.

\- mami...- dijo Henry mientras iban acercándose.

\- descuida Henry, no hay que temer, es sólo papa deacuerdo- ella dijo tratando de calmarlo pero el chico estaba verdaderamente en pánico- tranquilo, estoy aquí y no te dejare lo prometo- dijo cuando llegaban hasta neal.

\- QUIEN ERA ESE?- dijo entre dientes y acercándose hasta donde estaba ella con Henry.

\- e... Era mi nuevo secretario, su hijo estudia aquí, así que el solo saludaba- dijo intentando sonar segura.

Neal le quedo mirando para luego posar su mirada en Henry- ¿y qué? Acaso no tienes padre? Saluda mocoso- dijo dijo el agarrando a Henry por la oreja y dándole un jalón. Henry no dijo nada sólo agarro más fuerte la mano de Regina.

\- hola papa- dijo el casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿ vas a llorar?- pregunto el un poco más fuerte.

\- mama- dijo ocultándose detrás de su madre.

\- neal por favor, lo asustas- dijo ella abrazando a Henry protectora mente.

\- ningún hijo mío llora- dijo señalándolo- ya eres grande para eso- dijo agarrándolo del brazo y metiéndolo al coche- y tú- le dijo a Regina- más te vale que hagas los quehaceres antes de la cena con mi padre está noche- dijo dando la vuelta al auto para subirse, Regina al verlo entro en terror que se llevará a Henry.

-¿ qué haces? Adónde lo llevas?

\- adonde crees, almorzare con el en granny's, tengo derecho no?- dijo para luego arrancar.

Regina se subió a su coche y se marchó a casa, no quería hacer enojar a neal.

Al llegar a casa se cambió la ropa por una más cómoda, se puso un short blanco, una camiseta color azul y se recogió el cabello en una cólera de caballo. Aseó la casa, limpió cada adorno, retratara, espejo, lavo la ropa y plancho, término todo a las 6:00pm, estaba preocupada neal no había llegado aún con Henry y la cena era a las 7;30 y ella estaba algo cansada, Lugo de un rato oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y vio a Henry entrar con neal detrás de el.

\- ve a vestirte no llegaremos tarde a la cena.

\- si señor- dijo Henry con la cabeza baja y subiendo las escaleras, luego subió Regina para vestir a Henry e arreglarse.

Cuando estaba en su habitación, entro neal.

\- que llevas puesto?- le preguntó el.

\- porque?- le pregunto extrañada ese vestido se lo había comprado el hace unos meses atrás, pero no se lo había puesto aún- que esta mal.

-que esta mal? Qué esta mal? Regina? Regina pareces una cualquiera- dijo agarrándola del brazo fuertemente.

Pa... Para... - dijo tratando s soltarce- neal me lastimas para...- no término la frase ya que neal le dio una bofetada.

\- cállate, que aparté de parecer una cualquiera- dijo mirándola con asco- te ves como una vaca, a partir de mañana reducirás lo que comes, por dios das asco- dijo terminandose de vestir- será mejor que te quedes, iré yo con Henry, y no cenarás hoy hasta que yo lo diga entendisteis- y salió de la habitación para apresurar a Henry e irse a la cena.

Regina estaba llorando en el suelo por todo lo que neal le había dicho, se levantó y se fue al baño a cambiarse y hacerse, la verdad era que no había almorzado y se esta muriendo de hambre y peor ahora que no cenaría, así que se puso la pijama y se acostó, pasaron unos minutos para que se quedara dormida.

 **Sólo quería darles gracias por leer y comentar,**

 **y que opinan de la relación de the evilqueen y gold en esta temporada, yo me quede con una cara de TWF con la primera escena de ellos pero la verdad esque me encanta su relación.**

 **Intentare actualizar más seguido, espero que les haya gustado el cap**.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! :) he vuelto con un nuevo cap. Gracias por comentar y leer y me alegró que les guste. Bueno son las 12:15 am y no tenía sueño así que decidí subir un nuevo cap, espero les gusté y no olvide en comentar que les pareció porfa :)

Llego el sábado y ashley llamo muy temprano a robin para informarle que habia obtenido el puesto.

El sábado para Regina fue muy complicado y cansado por neal que la despertó a las 5:00 de la mañana bruscamente para que hiciera las tareas de la casa, la obligo a desayunar sólo una tostada y un poco de jugo según el para que no siguiera engordando, para luego pasarce burlando de ella, para alivio de ella Henry se había quedado donde sus abuelos a dormir y regresaba a la tarde.

Para el almuerzo Regina cocino y sirvió a neal, ella cortó una manzana y almorzaron en el comedor, neal había dicho que apartir de ahora comería en el almuerzo una manzana y no cenaría.

En la tarde Regina tuvo que ir a trabajar al ayuntamiento se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero ella sabía que no podía comer nada hasta el desayuno de mañana, ella no quería caer en los viejos hábitos, ya que REGINA tuvo un pequeño problemas alimenticios cuando era chica por que desde pequeña sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, poniéndole nombres, pasando los años Regina no pudo más y hacia dietas, no comía y llego hasta el punto de provocárse el vómito, cora, Henry y Emma estaban muy preocupados ya que sólo era huesos y piel, pero gracias a su insistencia y conversación dolorosa con su madre, ella acepto ser a ayudada y entrar a terapia, saliendo adelante un tiempo después.

Neal, luego que Regina se había marchado, el sabia que no tenia porque hablarle asi, cora le habia platicado de la enfermedad que sufrió regina de adolescente, pero a el no le importaba que tuviera una recaída, el se preguntaba ¿ porque se habia casado?, el no amaba regina eso estaba seguro, quizas nunca lo hizo, llego a la cabaña y aparco el coche, entro a la casa y las luces estaban prendidas.

al dirigirse a la cocina lo detiene una voz

-valla, por fin llegas- le dijo una mujer sentada en el sofa de la sala

-lo siento, tuve que esperar a que regina se fuera a trabajar y tuve que hablar con mi padre pára que tuviera al mocoso un dia mas- dijo dejandose caer sin gracia al lado de la mujer.

bueno¿y aque hora tiene que llegar el nene a casa hoy?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-basta no, yo mando en mi casa y llego a la hora que yo quiera- dijo neal pegandose a la mujer y dándole un apasionado beso, mientras comenzaba a desvestirla

-mmm, tan necesitados estamos- dio quitandole la chaqueta a neal

-basta tamara menos platica y mas accion ¿no?-dijo comenzando a besarle el cuello.

Regina estaba recostada en el sofa de su oficina, la verdad es que hoy no tenia nada que hacer, pero no queria seguir oyendo los insultos de neal, no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormida con un brazo cubriendo sus ojo, hasta que ashley la desperto, porque se estaba haciendo tarde.

\- Regina, regina despierta- dijo sacudiendole suavemente el hombro

-mmm?. dijo regina, ella estaba cansada que no queria abrir los ojos.

-regina, regina despierta se hace tarde- dijo ella sacudiendola un poco mas fuerte.

Regina al sentirlo, se despierta con un pequeño salto y algo desorientada.

\- que?... ashley, ¿que sucede? ¿que haces aqui?- dijo sentandose y frotandose los ojos

\- sólo vine a recoger unas cosas y a decirte que hablé con robin hoy y el lunes estará aquí, y tu que haces aquí? Hoy no tenías que venir a la oficina- dijo ashley sentándose cerca de ella.

\- yo... Yo, yo solo tenía que, revisar unos documentos y me recosté un rato a descansar y me quede dormida.

\- mmm- dijo no tan convencida- Regina?

-si

\- te puedo preguntar algo pero me respondes con la verdad?

\- ehhh, sí claro que sucede?

\- todo bien? Digo con neal esta todo bien?

\- ehhh, si sí bien, todo esta perfectamente- dijo dándole una fingida sonrisa.

\- Regina porfavor- dijo tomándole las manos y apretándolas suavemente- habla conmigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

\- yo...- Regina iba a contestarle pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió, era un mensaje de neal diciéndole que tuviera lista la cena que llevaba a unos amigos y que a Henry lo dejaría donde sus abuelos, Regina al leerlo comprobó la hora y vio que se le haya tarde.

\- tengo que irme, lo siento ashley, te deseó lo mejor- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazó y una sonrisa- te extrañare- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- y quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, me has ayudado mucho.

-yo también te extrañare, y no tienes porque agradecerme para eso soy tu amiga cierto?, cuídate, si necesitas hablar sobre cualquier cosa tienes mi número de celular y no dudes en llamarme.

\- lo haré no te preocupes- después de decir esto, agarro su bolso y se fue a casa.

Próximo capítulo: la cena.

Llegamos al final del capítulo ,

Támara ha llegado y puede que las cosas se le pongan un poco difíciles a Regina, peroooooo les dejaré un pequeño adelanto de lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo:

**sintió unas manos en su muslo que iban subiendo por debajo del camisón, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando la persona le susurró en el oído.

\- tu marido no es un buen jugador- No era Neal.


	8. Chapter8

Advertencia: violación (nada gráfico)

Al llegar a casa Regina se apresuró en realizar la cena, sabía que cuando llegaban los amigos de neal no debía de faltar nada y estar todo en su lugar, ya que sí algo estaba como no debía le iría mal. Y mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Limpió la casa, hizo la cena, aperitivos, bebidas y las infaltables cervezas.

Se cambió de ropa y espero en su habitación, sabía que neal le gustara que sirviera la cena y luego se irían a jugar cartas en su despacho, les encantaba apostar.

Eran las 7:00pm cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entro neal con sus amigos, jefferson, agust, sidney glass reportero del periódico del pueblo y enamorado de Regina, Leopoldo blanchard padre de mary margareth y candidato para el puesto de alcalde.

Entraron saludaron y pasaron al comedor donde Regina sirvió la cena y luego de que neal le dijera que se marchará se retiro con dolor en el estómago ya que neal no le permite todavía cenar.

Se puso su ropa de dormir que consistía en un camisón de seda que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era de color morado y se recostó para leer un rato ya que no tenía sueño todavía, estuvo leyendo hasta que comenzó a sentir pesados sus párpados, vio el reloj y eran las 11:30pm neal todavía seguía abajo con los demás, así que puso el libro en la mesita de noche, se acostó y apago la luz, estaba dormida cuando sintió que se acostaban a la par de ella, debe de ser neal pensó, sintió unas manos en su muslo que iban subiendo por debajo del camisón, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando la persona le susurró en el oído.

\- tu marido no es un buen jugador

No era neal, salió de la cama de un salto y prendió la luz, entonces lo vio con una gran sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara, era Leopoldo blanchard y por el desagradable olor que desprendía estaba ebrio.

\- QUE HACES AQUÍ?- dijo ella aunque tenía miedo de la respuesta, el solo sonreía- respóndeme ¿ qué haces aquí? Y dónde esta neal?

\- yo he venido a reclamar mi premio- dijo levantándose de la cama lentamente.

\- de que rayos hablas?- dijo retrocediendo lentamente a la salida.

\- lo que has pido, neal había perdió el dinero en el juego contra los demás y bueno cuando llegó mi turno ya no tenía que apostar y entonces tan seguro estaba que iba a ganar que apostó una noche contigo y JA quien soy yo para rechazar tan apetitosa oferta y como ves tan ebrio que estaba ha perdido y me dijo que subiera- dijo triunfante- y vengo por mi premio- no ella no creía que neal fuese a paz de hacer tal cosa, una era golpearla, humillarla pero otra era darla a otros en apuestas, dios solo de pensarlo le daba náuseas.

\- mientes, neal no haría eso, soy su esposa, así que sal de aquí ahora mismo- esta muerta de miedo pero no lo demostraba.

\- por supuesto que saldré de aquí pero para la habitación de invitados, ya que era una de las condiciones- dijo riéndose, en cuanto Regina escucho esto se echó a correr fuera de la habitación y bajo las escaleras pero al bajar se tropezó con neal.

\- hey, hey que te sucede?, porque tanta prisa?- dijo agarrándola del brazo, Regina quería llorar, suplicar que le dijera que era mentira y que hechara a Leopoldo de su casa.

\- dime que no es cierto, dime que no me apostastes con Leopoldo- dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- puessss, si- dijo el como sí nada- si lo hice y he perdido- en ese momento Leopoldo baja como su estado lo dejaba, Regina intentó soltarce de agarre de neal pero este no la soltaba- shhh, calma le dije que fuera en la habitación de invitados, no te preocupes.

-QUE?! ESTAS DEMENTE, YO NO Y ESCÚCHAME BIEN, YO NO VOY A HACER ESTO- al terminar de decir esto neal le dio un golpe en la cara que la tumbo al suelo desorientada y grito cuando mal la agarro del cabello con fuerza, y arrastrarla por las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Al llegar la tiro a la cama y le grito- QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HABLAS ASÍ ESCUCHASTES, PORQU LA PRÓXIMA TE IRÁ MUY MAL, MALDITA ESTÚPIDA- Regina estaba en llanto incontrolable que en cuál quiere momento comenzaba a hiperventilar, después de eso neal salió y Leopoldo entró desabrochando se la camisa- vez te lo dije, se buena chica y esto termonara pronto, no te lastimare- dijo acercándose a ella.

En cuanto le puso la mano en el hombro, se apartó como sí quemará y brinco hacia el otro lado de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, pero esta estánba cerrada con llave.

\- ni lo pienses querida- dijo agarrándole los brazos fuertemente.

Regina gritaba pateaba pero fue inútil, la tiro a la cama y se metió entre sus piernas, sujetándole las muñecas, comenzó a besarle el cuello.

\- no porfavor, porfavor, no, no, NO- fue callada por una bofetada por parte de Leopoldo.

\- te dije que te calles- dijo besándole la boca pero ella aprovecho para morderle el labio inferior.

-AHHHH- grito separándose inmediatamente saboreando su propia sangre- PERRA- en ese momento entro neal al escuchar el grito de su amigo.

\- que sucede- dijo al ver la sangre.

\- sucede que esta me ha mordido y no se deja- dijo molesto, pero todavía teniendo a Regina que foraejeaba por soltársela.

\- espera ya vuelvo- salió para luego regresar con un par de esposas y unas bufandas.

\- QUE HACES?- pregunto muerta de miedo.

\- esto ayudara a que te aquietes- le dijo esposando sus muñecas a la cabezota de la cama. Amarro sus pues a la cama de forma que quedarán abiertas y le amordazo la boca quedando totalmente a merced de Leopoldo.

\- toda tuya- le dijo para luego salir y cerrar la puerta ignorando los llantos y gritos ahogados de Regina.

\- bien- dijo poniendo sus manos en las piernas y subiéndolas lentamente hasta llegar al dobladillo de la pijama.

Veamos qué tenemos aquí- dijo levantando y dejando al descubierto sus bragas, ella forsajeaba con las esposas pero era inútil, así que cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejo de luchar.

Dolor fue lo único que sentía, el rato que estuvo en manos de el, parecieron hora eternas, en los que Regina lloraba descontrolada mente y escuchaba los gruñidos de Leopoldo juntó con su aliento a alcohol cuando susurraba cosas a su oído.

Un tiempo después llego en ella soltando un gran gemido, Regina sólo quería que esta pesadilla terminara, quería vomitar, se sentía mareada, lo último que escucho era a Leopoldo decir su nombre y luego todo se volvió negro.


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevo cap.

Vieron el episodio? Yo tengo que esperar hasta mañana :(

Y tenemos que esperar hasta marzo para ver el regreso de robin.

Miriam-OQiEC: no te preocupes unos cap más y habrá robin al rescate. Contestando tu pregunta sobre Henry todavía estaba donde sus abuelos.

Y si después de este cap tendremos más robin.

Bueno sin nada más que agregar los dejo leer el cap.

Luego de un rato Regina despertó y Leopoldo se vistió y salió de la habitación dejándola con la mirada perdida en el techo, no parpadeaba ni se movía, no hacia ningún ruido, sólo el subir y bajar de su pecho confirmaba que seguia con vida.

Luego de unos minutos entro neal, le quitó las esposas y le soltó los pies pero aún así no se movía, la cargo y llevo a su habitación, la puso en la cama y se dirigió al baño para prepararle la bañera con agua caliente y sales relajantes, luego que lo preparo la ayudo a ponerse de pie pero en el momento en que se levantó:

\- Aaaah- dio un grito de dolor y se dobló del dolor entre sus piernas.

-descuida, con el baño y analgésicos se te aliviara el dolor- dijo sin importancia- hoy no irás a trabajar, llame para decir que estabas enferma y te recomendaron reposo- dijo metiéndola en la bañera, ella al sentir el agua caliente envolver su cuerpo soltó un suspiro e intento relajarse.

Neal comenzo a masajearsu cuerpo y lavar, acariciando le la Mejía donde se había convertido azulado tenía que hablar con leo eso no era parte de la apuesta.

Regina había cerrado los ojos y se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió que la levantaba de la bañera y la sacaba del baño, le puso una pijama y la acostó en la cama, cubriéndola bien después REGINA cayo en un sueño profundo.

Paso la mayor parte del día dormida, el cansancio y dolor se encargaron de eso, tenía marcas en forma de manos y mordeduras en todas partes, sus muñecas y tobios tenían un color morado casi negro, una marca donde la amordazaron, todavía no podía creerlo que había hecho neal, con sólo pensarlo le daban náuseas.

Ese día tampoco llego Henry, sólo hablo por teléfono, la semana se la tomo libre ya que la próxima semana empezaban las campañas para el puesto de alcalde aunque ella no iba a participar, había decidido retirarse, entre los candidatos están: George King, Leopoldo blanchard y su suegro robert gold.

Neal no le había dirigido la palabre en todo el día, pero su comportamiento era atento y ella no se explica porque.

Falto tres días al trabajo, tres días de estar encerrada en casa, 3dias de no ver a su pequeño sólo lo escuchaba por teléfono, tuvo visitas de mary margareth y Emma esta última no se trágaba nada de su "enfermedad" pero no quiso discutir, luego llamo a robin diciéndole que pronto iría a trabajar.

El miércoles a primera hora Regina entré a la alcaldía, vestía una blusa blanca, un valer negro con pantalón a juego. El golpe en la Mejía no había desaparecido por completo pero lo cubrió con maquillaje, sus morados en muñecas y piernas lo tenía que cubrir bien.

Robin aún no llegaba ya que la entrada era a las 7:00, así que entro a su oficina y comenzó a trabajar.

Emma escuchaba música y jugaba con su celular, David había salido al recibir una llamada de Archie, su perro pongo había escapado nuevamente.

Neal acababa de entrar y vio a Emma sola en la oficina, se acercó lentamente por detrás y posó sus manos en los hombro. Emma ante al contacto se sobresaltó y se volteó, sonrió al ver que era neal.

\- me asustastes, que haces aquí?

-lo siento, yo sólo venía hablar con David, te vi y quise entrar a saludar.

\- David no se encuentra, tuvo que salir

\- ah, bueno pues puedo esperarlo, ¿no?- dijo ubicándose detrás de Emma.

\- si claro, y Regina ¿cómo sigue?- dice guardando su celular.

\- pues mejor, hoy fue al trabajo- comenzó a darle masaje en los hombros, apartando le el cabello- estas tensa.

\- mmm, no mucho, estoy bien pero gracias- dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Emma y neal eran muy amigos, ella le ayudo a que Regina le dijera que sí, su relación con Regina era casi como de hermanas y con él bueno casi lo considera su hermano, así que no era raro este tipo de contacto entre ellos.

Estaba relajada, hasta que siente a neal frotar su nariz en su cuello y susurrarle al oído

\- me gustas Emma, siempre me has gustado- luego le dio un beso en la parte expuesta del cuello, ante esto Emma abrió los ojos y cuando iba a hablar el fue lo suficiente rápido para darle un beso en los labios, ella lo aparto inmediatamente.

\- que carajos neal? Qué te ocurre?- dijo ella estaba roja de ira.

\- vamos Emma, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta- dijo riéndose

\- que? No, no neal tu eres mi amigo.

\- vamos Emma, no te hagas- acercándose a ella- no lo niegues, se lo que sientes por mi, se te nota- tomándole de la cintura.

\- joder neal, te quiero pero como mi hermano, nunca he sentido nada más y también quiero a Regina, no puedo creer que le quieras hacer esto ella te ama- dijo empujandolo y agarrando su chaqueta para salir, iba a decir algo más cuando David entró a la oficina, dándose cuenta de lo tensa que estaba su hija.

\- Emma, que sucede?- miro a neal- hola neal que haces aquí?

\- no, no sucede nada, yo sólo quería hablar contigo, para decirte que esta noche no podré patrullar, tengo una cita con Regina y quería saber si podías hacerme el favor de ir esta noche tu.

\- emmm, si claro, saludarme a Regina.-luego neal se fue dejando solos a padre e hija.

\- sucede algo Emma?

\- nada de que te preocupes, necesito ver a Regina, neal dijo que hoy empieza a trabajar y quisiera saber como esta- dijo dándole una sonrisa y se fue.


	10. Chapter 10

Eran las 7:00am cuando Robin entro a la alcaldía, iba sentarse en su escritorio cuando vio que la puerta de la oficina de la alcaldesa estaba abierta, se acercó y se asomó lentamente, vio a Regina sentada en su escritorio concentrada en uno papeles, tenía sus lentes de lectura puestos, sonrió ante la vista y toco la puerta, Regina levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- buenos días, señora alcaldesa ha vuelto, bienvenida- dijo desde la puerta sonriente.

\- robin, buenos días y gracias

-se siente mejor?

-mmm, si ya me siento mejor y como has pasado tu primera semana de trabajo.

\- bueno no hay de que quejarse, me acostumbre al trabajo y me siento a gusto.

\- me alegra, tienes el horario de hoy.

\- si, claro , ya lo traigo- salió para luego volver con la libreta, entro y se sentó frente a ella.

Hoy tenía un día muy ocupado, una reunión para hablar sobre las elecciones y de su retiro, luego otra reunión con unos ingenieros, tenía que firmar unos documentos.

Luego de revisar la agenda robin se retiró y ella empezó a trabajar.

\- Hey! Tu eres el nuevo secretario?

\- si, soy yo, robin locksley.

\- hola, soy Emma swan, asistente del sheriff, Regina se encuentra.

\- gusto en conocerla Emma, si se encuentra déjeme y le aviso- dijo empezando a marcar la línea de Regina, luego que le dijera que si podía pasar se despidieron y Emma entro.

\- Hey, me alegro de que te sientas mejor- dijo sentándose frente a Regina.

\- Hola, adelante entra y toma asiento insisto- dijo ella con una ceja levantada viendo a Emma- y si me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar.

\- JA, JA que graciosa, y mi querido sobrino?

\- en la escuela supongo- dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-supones, que no siempre vas a dejarlo tu? - pregunto extrañada.

\- no, en realidad no lo he visto desde la semana pasada, neal lo dejo donde sus abuelos para que no se contagiara.

\- oye hablando de neal, puedo preguntarte algo?

\- si, claro que ocurre?

\- todo bien con el?- pregunto observando como se tensaba inmediatamente.

\- si, muy bien, porque lo preguntas.

\- no, por nada, sólo curiosidad, bueno me tengo que ir ya que David creé que ando en granny's comprando donas y debe de pensar que me las como en el camino- dijo sonriendo y levantándose.

\- mmm, por algo será no, si es mejor que te apures no vaya ser y entré en coma por falta de azúcar- dijo levantándose y caminando co ella hacia la puerta, pero en medio camino se paró en seco y cerró los ojos, Emma al ver que iba al suelo se apresuró y la estabilizo.

\- hey, hey, te tengo tranquila, Regina? Estas bien?- dijo preocupada y ayudándola a sentarce en el sofá.

\- mmm, si, sólo fue un mareo.

\- quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- no, no, estoy bien, no te preocupes, me siento mejor

Lo cual no del todo era cierto, el mareo había pasado pero su estómago dolía de hambre.

\- bien, si es así me retiro, pero cualquier cosa me avisas a mi o a mi madre de acuerdo?- Regina asintió y Emma salió- nos vemos locksley- dijo al pasar por su escritorio.

\- hasta luego Emma.

Al llegar la tarde Cora y un entusiasmado Henry llegan a la alcaldía.

\- buenas tardes- dice cora a robin- se encuentra Regina?

\- buenas tardes señora, la alcaldesa se encuentra en este momento en una reunión, pero si desea esperarla.- vio a Henry y lo saludo- hey, Henry como has estado?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- hola robin, bien- dijo tímidamente y escondiéndose atrás de cora.

\- la alcaldes me presento al pequeño una vez en la escuela- dijo el- cuando fui a recoger a mi hijo- ante esto cora sonrió.

\- esperare a mi hija en la oficina.

\- por supuesto señora.

Al finalizar la reunión Regina estaba cansada y hambrienta ya que su almuerzo fue sándwich . El dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de ella y se sentía nuevamente con mareada sólo quería ir y acostar e. El sofá de su oficina.

\- robin cualquier llamada o visita porfavor dile que estoy ocupada- dijo entrando a su oficina sin darle tipo a robin de decirle que la esperaban en la misma.

Regina entró directo al baño para refrescar se la cara y luego se dejo caer sin gracia en el sofá y cerró los ojo hasta que sintió un peso y unos brazos alrededor de su cuello que la asusto.

\- MAMA!- exclamo Henry- te extrañe- dijo enterrando su cara en su cuello.

\- Henry?- pregunto algo desorientada, lo abrazo feliz- cariño, yo también. Te extrañe.

\- pues no me extraña luego de no verse por caso una semana- dijo cora acercándose a ellos.

\- madre, que hacen aquí? Cómo han entrado? Robi no me dijo nada- dijo acomodando a Henry en sus piernas y abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- pues no hace mucho y por lo que he podido escuchar no le has dado lugar que te dijera algo, estas bien querida? Te miro algo pálida?- dijo tocando la cara de su hija.

\- lo estoy, sólo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero debe ser por el estrés- le sonrió a su madre.

\- de acuerdo, entonces me voy, nos vemos querida- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y uno en la mejilla a Henry- nos vemos pronto cariño- y se marchó.

\- mama? Iremos a casa?-le pregunto.

\- por supuesto cariño- le sonrió y lo volvió abrazar.


	11. Chapter 11

1 semana atrás

Robin se alegró al recibir la llamada de la ex secretaria de la alcaldesa, informándole que había conseguido el puesto y tenía que estar a primera hora el lunes en la alcaldía.

Llego el lunes y robin luego de dejar a su hijo bajo el cuidado de su vecina mientras llegaba el transporte escolar, el llego justo acordado, sólo que esa mañana recibió la noticia que la alcaldesa se encontraba enferma y faltaría la semana a la oficina.

Esa semana tendría que trabajò con la vice alcalde katheryn nolan. La semana paso volando para robín, en dejar a su hijo con la vecina todas lasaña as, llegar a tiempo a la alcaldía, trabajar con la vice alcaldesa, el quiso saber como seguía la morena pero al parecer katheryn no sabía sobre ella, quiso visitarla a su casa pero No se atrevía, quiso preguntarle a su hijo pero siempre lo veía de largo meterse en un coche negro.

Su trabajo le agrado, no podía quejarse sólo era la primera semana cierto?

Al llegar nuevamente el lunes, se extrañó de ver la puerta de la oficina de su jefa medio abierta, katheryn casi no entraba, así que metió la cabeza para ver quien podría estar ahí y entonces la vio, era Regina sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas bajo el, concentrada en sus papeles, para Robin se veía hermosa, sonrió e hizo notar su presencia, ella levantó la vista y el sonrió, charlaron un rato y el le entego su horario, después del medio día ella entro en una reunión, el estuvo organizando sus citas para la semana, luego llego Henry con la madre de Regina, ella pidió esperar a su hija en l oficina.

Regina salió de la reunión y le pidió que no le pasará llamadas o visitas sin darle tiempo de informarle sobre su madre qu la esperaba en la oficina.

Al salir cora se despidió de el con una sonrisa, unos minutos después salió REGINA con el pequeño. Le dijo que podía irse temprano ya que ella no tenía que hacer ahí y saldría con Henry.

Robin se fue, recogió a Rolando en casa de anastasia su vecina y lo llevo a cenar, jugaron un poco y el pequeño se durmió, el se acostó y se durmió con cierta morena en sus pensamientos.


	12. Chapter 12

Feliz Navidad!

Nuevo capítulooooo!

Disfrútenlo :)

Al darle el resto de la tarde libre a robin, Regina llevo a Henry al parque, luego volvieron a casa encontrándose con un molesto neal en la cocina.

\- Se puede saber donde estabas metida!- Regina mandó a Henry a su habitación.

\- en la alcaldía, sabes que hoy trabajo- dijo sirviendose un poco de jugo de manzana.

\- fui a la alcaldía y había nadie, luego me dijeron que salistes temprano, adonde demonios fuistes?!- estaba que sacaba espuma de la boca de la rabia que se tenía- y porque no contestas ese maldito celular? Te llame como 100 veces.

\- bueno, fui a dar una vuelta con Henry al parque y el celular se me descargo y se apagó, lo siento neal, pensé que vendrías a tu hora normal, no...- fue interrumpida por una bofetada de parte de neal.

\- pensar? Pensar, REGINA tu no pienses, no lo hagas- el la agarro del cabello y ella se quejó de dolor.

\- lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

\- más te vale, ahora vine temprano porque me surgió un viaje de trabajo, y me iré por 15 días de acuerdo- la soltó bruscamente, haciendo que ella casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-esta bien.

\- ahora largate, que no te quiero ver.

Regina subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, se cambió de ropa y fue al cuarto de su hijo, Henry se encontraba acostado en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, ella se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo por detrás, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- te quiero- le dijo el.

\- también re quiero Henry, y mucho lo sabes cierto?- el sólo asintió con la cabeza y se durmieron así.


	13. Elecciones parte 1

El Marte era un día tranquilo para Regina.

Despertó con un Henry dormido tipo bebe panda, desayunaron y ella lo llevo a la escuela.

Luego llego al ayuntamiento y preparo los últimos trámites para su renuncia y elecciones darían comienzo el jueves.

En la tarde recibió la visita de Emma y mary margareth conversaron un buen rato, mary tuvo que irse así que sólo quedo Emma y Regina, conversaron un rato más hasta que se marcharon juntas, pero al habría la puerta para salir vieron a Leopoldo blanchard el padre de mary margareth y el abuelo de Emma

\- Emma! Querida que gustó verte.

\- hola Leopoldo - saludo Emma, ella no era muy pegada con su abuelo y nunca le agrado así que lo llamaba por su nombre, le estro la mano y ellas salieron, Regina estaba callada y no lo miraba.

\- señora alcaldesa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- señor blanchard- dijo, Emma noto lo tensa que estaba y su palidez en su rostro.

\- quería hablar con usted, sobre unos documentos y porfavor querida llamemeleopoldo- quiso tocarle el brazo, pero al verlo Regina le dio tiempo y dio un paso atrás, chocando con Emma que le puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

\- estabien, te espero afuera.

\- no!- casi grito- no, yo... Puedes esperar en los asientos de la oficina- dijo tomándola de la mano.

Emma le sonrió y acepto para mal gusto de Leopoldo.

Hablaron un buen rato y Emma estaba sentada muy largo de ellos, al irse Leopoldo la tomo desprevenida y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.

Regina estaba templando y pálida, Emma al notarlo intentó llamar su atención.

\- Regina?- esta no respondió y Emma frunció el seño- Regina?- pero nada.

En esos momentos la mente de Regina se encontraba no en el presente, sino en la noche con Leopoldo, lastimandola, de lejos escuchaba que la llamaban, y luego no podía respirar.

Emma al notar que comenzó a hiperventilar, le gritaba y todavía no respondía, le tomo la cara en sus manos para intentar hacerla reaccionar.

\- Regina, escuchame, soy Emma, respira, respira gina, respira. REGINA!

Robin al escuchar los gritos entro y observo a Emma hablándole y gritando que respirará a Regina, se acercó de inmediato, en eso la mirada de Regina se posó en el por segundos para luego caer en brazos de Emma inconsiente.

-REGINA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

.-/-/-/-/-

con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento. El fuerte llora desinfectante le llego a sus fosas nasales.

Abrió los ojos pero los cerro rápidamente por la fuerte luz de la habitación, volvió intentar abrirlos pero lentamente, lo primero que vio fueron las paredes blancas, intentó moverse pero sintió un pequeño dolor en su brazo derecho, bajo la mirada y vio que estaba conectada a una aguja y esta conectado a un suero, entonces supo que estaba en el hospital, lo último que recuerda es la cara de preocupación de robin y los gritos de Emma luego nada.

Escucho que habrían la puerta y vio a Emma entrar con las manos en sus bolsillos traseros.

\- hey- le sonrió

\- hola- dijo Emma acercándose

\- ¿porqué estoy aquí?- Emma frunció el ceño

\- no recuerdas?

\- bueno, recuerdo a ti llamándome y a robin entrar a la oficina y luego nada.

\- bueno te desmayastes y estabas pálida y helada así que robin y yo te trajimos al hospital, el dictor dijo que pudo deberse a mucho estrés, pero te tomo algunas muestras de sangre para estar seguro de lo que profería ser, esta tarde te darán los resultados- dijo acercándose- me asustastes gina- le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

\- lo siento, pero en la oficina me... Me sentí que me faltaba el aire y no podía respirar- le dijo evitando la parte que su estado de debió al atrevimiento de Leopoldo, miro a Emma y le tomo la mano, pero luego la abrazo y se acostó junto a ella, así las encontró el doctor cuando entro a la habitación con los resultados en mano.

\- buenas tardes, soy el doctor whale, le traigo los resultados señora alcaldesa

\- y? Algo mal? Pregunto Emma

\- bueno, se encuentra algo anémica, perra del desmayo pudo ser debido a eso y la otra parte por su altos estado de estrés.

\- entonces, todo bien?- pregunto Regina

\- buenos ha tenido una pérdida de peso un poco considerable, le recetare algunas vitamina, hierro y necesito que normalice sus tiempos de comida, hay que recuperar esa pequeña pérdida de peso de acuerdo, bueno aparte de eso todo bien podrá irse dentro de unas 2 horas, nos vemos- y se retiró.

\- vaya- dijo Emma

\- que?

\- nada sólo pensé que te diría que estas embarazada o algo así- Regina ante esto recordó que no Leopoldo ni neal as habían protegido y ella no estaba en píldora así que dio gradúas a dios por que sucediera.

\- que cosas dices Emma

\- que? Es tu marido y sería genial tener a una mini gina en la pueblo- dijo sonriente Emma

\- y Henry?- dijo para cambiar de tema

\- con sus abuelos o mejor dicho su abuela ya que gold salió por negocios, pero descuida no le dije nada

\- esta bien- dijo acomodandose en la cama, noto que Emma la miraba

\- que?

\- gina, según el doctor h perdido algo de peso

\- y?

\- podría saber a que se debe?- Regina frunció el ceño

\- Emma no es nada, en serio, no te preocupes, sólo que con las reuniones y lo de las próximas elecciones me salto el almuerzo, pero descuida después de mañana no volverá a pasar- Emma le tomo la mano y se sentó al orilla

\- esta bien, ahora descansa que yo le tengo que avisar a robin , que el pobre quedo nervioso- dijo tomando su celular y salió de la habitación.

Dos horas después REGINA y Emma saliendo del hospital.

Emma tuvo que casi meterla a la fuerza en su escarabajo, ya que desde que lo obtuvo REGINA lo odiaba.

Llegaron a la mansión y Emma no quería dejarla sola, pero se tuvo que ir.

Mas tarde llego cora con Henry, ya que neal ni gold se encontraban, Regina le ofreció a su madre quedarse con ella esa noche, cora no iba a aceptar la invitación d su hija pero su nieto la convenció con su carita de cachorro y quien le diría que no a esa carita.

Cenaron, charlaron y luego subieron a sus habitaciones que dándose cora en una habitación de invitados.

Estaba profundamente dormidas hasta que unos ruidos extraños la sacaron del sueño, abrió los ojos y se quedo en sielencio para poder escuchar mejor, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche y miro que pasaban de las 1 am, se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación casi chocando con Henry en el pasillo que tenía una cara de asustado

\- que le sucede abuela?- pregunto Henry, mirando la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

\- no te preocupes Henry, vuelve a tu habitación cariño- y el pequeño así lo hizo, cuando estuvo sola se acerco lenta mente a la habitación de su hija, entre abrió la puerta y vio a su hija en la cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro, lloraba dormida y gemía, entro para ver que sucedía y tenía en su rostro casi una mueca de dolor, entonces cuando observo que su respiración estaba acelerando decidió despertarla.

\- Regina? Regina cariño despierta- cora la acudía suavemente pero no despertaba - cariño, despierta, Regina!- Regina abrió los ojos asustada y viendo que alguien estaba cerca de ella se levantó s un salto de la cama empujando a su madre y ella callendo al suelo, cora Alvear su reacción se asusto, al verla pegada a la pared, sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus brazos rodeándola, en sus ojos había miedo y ella empezó a hiperventilar.

\- Regina? Cariño soy yo, mi gina- dijo cora cercando se cuidadosamente a ella- respira cariño, respira, es mamá cariño- se puso de rrodillasdelante de ella y Regina al verle el rostro parece que salió de su trance que la reconoció.

\- mamá?...ma...ma

\- si regina, es mama, respira, respira cariño

\- ma... Ma... Nnno no puedo- dijo intentando tomar aire pero no podía

En eso cora la tomo en sus brazos

\- respira, respira, escucha mi respiración cariño- luego de un rato, la respiración de Regina se igualo, y cora la mesia- tranquila, estoy aquí

-mamá?- dijo en un susurro, sus párpados se cerraba de cansancio

-shshsh, tranquila, estoy aquí, vamos a la cama estarás más cómoda- le dijo sin soltarla, al entrar a la cama, se abrazó a su madre

\- no me dejes- le dijo a su madre segundos antes de caer dormida, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas de su madre al no saber que le sucedía, cora le devolvió el abrazo y le beso la frente, quedándose dormida junto a su hija.

Tiempo atrás

Una pequeña de 6 años jugaba en la sala con sus muñecas mientras su madre preparaba la cena, su padre no llegaba todavía del trabajo así que le dio permiso de jugar un rato, unos minutos después se escucho la puerta de la entrada abrir y cerrar violentamente asustando a la pequeña y a su madre.

-CORA!-se escucho un grito- más vale que la comida esste servida- se escuchaba al hombre decir, y arrastraba los pies, cora al escucharlo supo que su marido llegaba ebrio, empezó a servirla comida mientras que el hombre se sentaba.

\- por supuesto frederick, toma asiento ya te sirvo-dijo mientras que por sus adentros pedía que Regina apareciera a saludar a su padre antes que se molestara y como si la niña uniese escuchado sus plegarias la escucho saludarlo y a el ordenándole que se sentara.

Estaban comiendo en silencio hasta que frederick hablo sobre la comida.

-agh, que asco, en serio le llamas a esto cena, esta sopa esta insípida, pero cora estaba en sus pensamientos que ella no lo escucho y esto lo enojo más y golpeo con fuerza la mesa haciendo que Regina diera un pequeño grito y cora lo miro asustada.

\- QUE ACASO ERES SORDA O QUE MUJER!- se levantó del asiento y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Regina con lágrimas en los ojos miraba a sus padres.

\- mami

TU CÁLLATE MOCOSA- dijo acercándose a ella y la agarro del cabello- QUIEN TE A DICHO QUE HABRÁS LA BOCA PIOJO- mientras la sacaba del comedor y la a arrastraba arriba

BASTA, DETENTE, DÉJALA- gritaba cora intentando quitarle a la pequeña, que gritaba y lloraba pidiendo a su madre.

LE ENSEÑARE MODALES A ESTA Y TU NO TE METAS- pero cora no se daba por vencida y le seguía gritando y queriendo tomar a la pequeña.

Llegaron a la habitación de la niña y el e tiro al piso , se quitó el cinturón y lo enrolló en su mano.

TE ENSEÑARE MODALES MOCOSA- Regina sólo lloraba más y se cubría con sus brasitos la cabeza esperando el golpe pero nunca llego.

-A MI HJA NO LA TOCAS- dijo cora empujandolo y poniéndose entre el y la niña en l suelo llorando.

\- TU- dijo para luego pegarle una bofetada y agarrarla del cabello y tirarla al suelo. Y empezó a golpearla.

Regina al verlo golpear a su madre le gritaba que se detuviera- NO, alto, basta, para,no!- decía pero no le hacia caso , así que intentó detenerlo pero este le dio una bofetada en el rostro y su anillo choco con su pequeño labio, abriéndose lo y este empezó a sangrar, la pequeña se quedo en shock, sólo le quedo viendo y este salió de la habitación y luego de la casa.

Luego de unos minutos después reacciono al escuchar un leve quejido de su madre que todavía estaba en el suelo.

\- mami?- pregunto la pequeña que se ha cercó donde se encontraba su madre- mami soy yo- dijo tocándole el rostro a su madre- mami, mami duele- le decía refiriéndose. Su labio superior.

Cora abrió lentamente los ojo y observo a su pequeña a su lado con sangre en su rostro y le habla

\- re...gina- dijo sintiendo que caía en la inconsciencia, pero antes escucho a su pequeña.

\- no me dejes- y luego sintió sus pequeños brasitos alrededor de su cintura, y luego todo se volvió negro.

Presente

Cora abrió los ojos, no había tenido ese tipo de sueños durante mucho tiempo.

Le había costado dejar atrás su pasado.

Pero con lo que sucedió con Regina y lo que le dijo antes de dormir había traído ese tipos de recuerdos.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un sonido proveniente del baño, observo en la cama y Regina no estaba, volvió a escuchar ese sonido y enseguida supo donde se encontraba su hija.

Se levantó y camino hacia el baño i vio a su hija de rodillas frente al retrete vomitando.

\- Regina, que tienes?

\- nada madre, sólo desperté con un poco de malestar sólo eso- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el lavamanos.

No quiso molestarla, sabiendo que si la presionaba demasiado no le diría nada, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Luego de unos minutos Regina bajó a en contrates con su madre con un Henry en brazos, lo llevo a la sala y le puso las caricaturas y luego se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a su madre sirviendose una taza de café.

\- lo siento- le dijo sentándose en el desayunador- por lo de antes , no quise asustarte, a óseos en realidad. - cora se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos.

\- quieres hablar de ello?- Regina negó con la cabeza- sabes? Cuándo quieras hablar aquí estare.

La mañana fue muy ocupada para Regina, luego de desayunar con su madre y dejar a Henry en la escuela. Se dirigió a la alcaldía para poner los últimos detalles para las elecciones del día siguiente.

Al medio día, llego Emma con el almuerzo y almorzaron juntas, luego asistió a unas reuniones por la tarde y se retiró a la casa de su madre.

Al llegar fue gold quien le ha río la puerta y le regaló una sonrisa- Regina, hola

\- gold, hola, que tal el viaje?-dijo entrando y quitándose el abrigo.

\- bien, muy bien en realidad, pero dime como están las cosas para mañana?-cuando le iba a contestar fue interrumpida por una pequeña voz gritando.

\- MAMA!-Henry salió corriendo de la cocina hacia sí madre.

\- hola cariño, que tal le escuela?- le pregunto.

\- pues bien, hoy saque 9 en una prueba de ciencias...- pero fue interrumpido por costa que se acercaba a ellos- y...y6enunademareperoyonotengo...

\- espera, espera ve despacio porque no te entiendo, estabien así que continúa

\- saque 6 en una de mate, pero yo no tengo la culpa, yo no le entiendo a los ejercicios ma.

\- bueno es una pena ya que significa que no habrá la pijamada con Emma

\- que? Porqué? Salí bien en ciencias no?

\- sabes las reglas Henry y por tu puntaje en ciencias no te preocupes, no he cancelado todavía la noche de películas y helados.

\- de verdad? Gracias ma- dijo abrazando a su madre

\- bien nos retiramos, despídete de tus abuelos cariño- se despidieron y se marcharon a casa a preparar todo para la noche, luego de ue Emma se enterara que neal se iría por 15 días, le metió a Henry en la cabeza, que le dijera a su madre sobre una pijamada, y con la carita de perrito abandonado de Henry quien le diría que no.

Al llegar Emma, debato y miraron películas y comieron cosas chatarras, hasta que cada quien fue a sus respectivas habitación para descripción de Henry.

Al día siguiente madrugaron ya que tanto Emma como REGINA tenían que estar en el ayuntamiento.

Al fin el días de las elecciones ha llegado.

Cada persona del pueblo se dirigió para dar su voto.

Al llegar la tarde todos los del pueblo se dirigieron a la plaza para saber el nombre del alcalde y vice alcalde.

Regina y los candidatos estaban afuera de las oficina donde se encontraban contando los votos, intentó ignorar a Leopoldo y se acercaba a gold, luego de un tiempo salió sidney glass.

\- si me harían el favor de seguirme- les dijo y salieron con votos en mano, se ubicaron en una pequeña tarima y sidney se acercó al micrófono

\- Buenas tardes ciudadanos de storybrook, el día de hoy se eligira el nuevo alcalde del pueblo y tengo el honor de presentar a los candidatos.

-George spencer

\- rumple gold

Leopoldo Blanchard

Ya que todos han decidido por su favorito.

Déjenme decirles que el puesto de consejal será para- George spencer- tos aplaudieron.

Y el nuevo alcalde de storybrook es...

Y hasta aquí el CAP.

:)


	14. Chapter 14

Y el nuevo alcalde de storybrook es...

Leopoldo blanchard- al decir esto todos aplaudieron, algunos desganados, gold y spencer lo felicitaron, mary margareth lo abrazo y David le estrechó la mano.

Regina le estrechó la mano y lo felicito, dio un pequeño discurso de felicitación y de despedida. Abrazo a gold y lo felicito. Cora felicito a su marido y abrazo a su hija.

Se tomaron fotos para el periódico con Leopoldo y gold. Luego se marcharon a la oficina para la entrega de las llaves de la alcaldía.

Hubo una pequeña fiesta de celebración y REGINA se presentó con su familia.

Se encontraba hablando con katheryn cerca de la barra cuando...

\- buenas noches- dijo una vos detrás de ella y se giró para ver a la persona.

\- señor locksley- le saludo con una sonrisa- buenas noches.

\- sra. Mills-dijo sonriéndole- sra. Nolan- saludo a katheryn.

\- sro. Locksley, disfrutando de la velada- le dijo.

\- por supuesto, en realidad quería invitarle una copa milady-dijo tendiéndole la copa.

Regina la agarro y le agradeció con una sonrisa- gracias, y roland lo ya traído?

\- claro, pero el pequeño esta entusiasmado hablando con ruby en aquella mesa- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa- y Henry?

-charlando con su abuelo- haciendo lo mismo hacia su hijo- contento con su nuevo jefe?

\- en realidad, nuevo ex jefe

\- como?

\- pues sí, según me dijo cuando lo felicite fue cambio de jefe cambio de empleados.

\- pero no puede hacerlo, podría hablar con el o con gold par...- pero fue interrumpida por robin.

\- espere, no se preocupe por eso- le sonrio- ya encontrare algo, total que no me agradaba antes, menos de jefe.

Regina le quedo viendo y sonrió- cierto, puede ser algo pesado, pero talvez podría hablar con mi suegro, talvez le podría conseguir algo.

-no de verdad, no se moleste yo...

\- no, no es molestia de verdad, no se preocupe

Robin suspiro, no le quedo de otra, debía el alquiler y no podía darse el lujo de tarda mucho sin buscarlo y si ella quería ayudarlo pues tenía que aceptar que lo ayudara, miro a la morena y le dijo- de acuerdo.

Regina le sonrió iba hablar cuando...

\- buenas noches- Regina inmediatamente se tensó, y se giró hacia la voz que reconocía.

\- alcalde blanchard- le saludo robín y Regina al mismo tiempo.

\- Regina- dijo recorriendola de pies a la cabeza con la mirada, poniendo a la morena nerviosa. Leopoldo sonrió e ignoro a robín- si me permitiera un momento, quisiera hablar algo con usted.

\- emmm, yo creo que iré a ver a roland, con su permiso, milady, alcalde- se despidió y se fue.

Leopoldo se puso frente a Regina- de que quiere hablar conmigo alcalde?- buscando con la mirada a Emma para que la ayudara pero ni ella ni su madre estaba. La vista, " donde se habrán metido" pensó.

\- en realidad, quería decirle que, no me dará las felicidades.- dijo tomando un trago de su copa.

\- si no mal recuerdo ya lo hice hoy en la tarde.

\- pero no como me merezco- dijo acercándose a la morena y posando su mano en su cintura.

Regina intentaba alejarse de él, pero la tenía acorralada- alejeseme de mi- gruño la morena logrando apartarse de el- no se atreva volver a tocarme- y se fue.

Necesitaba aire, salió al patio y se sentó en una banca frente de la fuente. Lugo sintió dos brasitos redorar le el cuello por detrás y sonrió al saber quien era.

\- ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto el pequeño.

\- mmm depende- le dijo ella.

\- de que?-pregunto extrañado.

\- que le des un gran beso y un abrazo a tu madre- El Niño sonrió y dio la vuelta corriendo para tirarse al cuello de su madre nuevamente, REGINA lo levantó y lo sentó en su regazo, aceptando el abrazo de su hijo.

\- y mi beso?- Henry soltó una gran risa y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

\- te quiero mami.

\- también te quiero mi pequeño príncipe.

\- entoces nos vamos a casa.

Regina le sonrió- nos vamos a casa.


	15. Chapter 15 pesadillas

Al regresar al salón se despidieron de su familia y amigos, Regina evitó a leo luego de su desagradable charla, regresaron a casa y ella tuvo que cargar a un pequeño pero algo pesado Henry hasta su habitación, le cambió la ropa y se fue a descansar.

Dolor fue lo único que sentía, el rato que estuvo en manos de el, parecieron hora eternas, en los que Regina lloraba descontrolada mente y escuchaba los gruñidos de Leopoldo juntó con su aliento a alcohol cuando susurraba cosas a su oído.

Un tiempo después llego en ella soltando un gran gemido, Regina sólo quería que esta pesadilla terminara, quería vomitar, se sentía mareada, lo último que escucho era a Leopoldo decir su nombre y luego todo se volvió negro.

-AAAAH!- grito incorporandose inmediatamente en la cama, con el pecho agitado y la frente perlada de sudor, miraba descontrolada mente por toda la habitación hasta que lo escucho.

\- mami?- Henry, su pequeño Henry estaba mirando a ella con los ojos abierto, de pie a lado de la puerta.

\- Henry? Henry cariño que haces aquí?- le pregunto estirando sus brazos hacia el e invitándolo a que se acercara, el cual El Niño no dudo ni un segundo y se fue a los brazos de su madre.

-es que... Estabas haciendo ruidos raros como la otra noche- dijo el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su madre.

\- no te preocupes Henry- le dijo dándole una sonrisa- estoy bien, sólo fue un mal se sueño- dijo mirando la hora en su celular, 3:00 am- porque no intentamos dormir otro rato eh, mañana iremos a ver a la abuela cora.

\- bien, pero puedo dormir contigo.

\- claro cariño- le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa y abrazándolo.

Sólo Henry pudo dormir tranquilamente, ya que Regina no podía cerrar los ojos y sus sueños comenzaban a plegarme de pesadillas.

Reviviendo esa noche con leo y las noches con neal.

Y como recompensa tuvo unas ojeras que el maquillaje no pudo ocultarlo fácilmente.

Boston

-cuando vuelves al pueblo?

-dije que estaría fuera 15 días, pero pienso en quedarme una semana más,

¿Porqué? Te aburristeis de mi tan rápido.

-mmm no, quisiera ir contigo a conocer el pueblo y pasar más tiempo tu y yo.

\- cariño, sabes que no deben vernos juntos, y mucho menos saber que nos conocemos- dijo neal dándole un beso en el hombro desnudo de támara.

-pero te extraño

\- lo se, lo se

-además, no me gusta que estés con esa todo el tiempo, ni siquiera sientes nada por ella- dice poniéndose ahorquetadas sobre el- o si?

\- támara, sabes que lo único que siento por ella es asco- recorriendo cos sus manos la cintura y su espalda desnuda para luego posarlas en sus muslos- cuando me haces falta tengo que estar con ella, pero es muy fría y sólo tu despiertas cosas que Nadia más puede- dijo dándole una sonrisa que fue correspondido por un beso, comenzando a mover su cadera, neal movió sus manos y las poso sobre el trasero de ella y cuando tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de oxígeno dijo- además sabes que mesé cito el dinero, necesitamos y debo dinero, mucho y necesito lo que ella tiene de la herencia de Henry.

\- pero dijisteis que lo tenía a nombre de su hijo- dijo para luego soltar un gemido al sentir la erección de neal.

\- pero el no lo puede usar hasta cuando tenga la mayoría de edad- dijo besándole el cuello y dándole un apretón a su trasero para que no parará de moverse.

\- pero si se puede tocar sie en un caso uno de los dos muere- dijo riendo y gemir cuando neal entro en ella.

\- támara sabes que aunque no halla querido a ese mocoso es mi hijo.

\- dijisteis que era una copia de tu mujer, además dije sí uno de los dos muere, puede que no sea necesario que sea Henry

\- usas mucho tu imaginación quería- dijo mientras que hacia que támara se moviera más rápido- oh, si más más más oh.

\- tal vez si o talvez no- para luego besarlo y dejándose llevar por la pasión.

Storybrook

-ABUELO!- grito henry al ver a gold.

\- hola Henry, hola Regina- al verlos.

\- hola robert, y mi madre?

\- en la habitación puedes subir a buscarla si deseas- Regina asintió y fue a buscar a su madre.

\- abuelo hoy mama, la abuela y yo iremos al parque.

\- que bien muchacho, espero se diviertan pero yo tengo que irme a la oficina nos vemos Henry- agarro su abrigo y camino hacia la salida- me saludas a tu madre.

\- adiós abuelo- para luego subir a la habitación de su abuela.

Años atrás

Mami

Mami

Basta no, MAMA!- grito una pequeña Regina de 8 años.

Regina cariño- entro a la habitación un Henry procupado- que sucede cariño?- dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama donde una muy asustada Regina estaba llorando.

Madre? Dónde esta mi madre?

\- Regina cariño mama no esta, sabes que le toca doble turno en el restaurante, que sucede? Tuvisteis un mal sueño?

\- mi mi padre- dijo la pequeña- el el se la llevaba y no quería que me viera- dijo para luego ponerse a llorar.

Henry al ver el estado de la pequeña la tomo en brazos.

-tengo una idea- dijo al ver que el llando había cesado.

\- cual?

\- que tal sí llamamos a tu madre para que te tranquilices- dijo para llevarla en brazos a su habitación- y así veras que ella está bien- tomando su celular y llamo a cora.

*bueno, Henry que sucede todo bien con regina?*

*mami*

*regina? Cariño todo bien? Dónde esta Henry?*

*si mami todo bien, sólo quería escuchar tu vos, Henry esta aquí el te llamo para que habláramos. Estas bien?*

*porsupuesto amor, que sucede querida?*

* nada mami, sólo quería oírte*

*esta bien cariño, pásame a Henry si?*

*adiós mami, te quiero*

* también te quiero cariño*

Henry todo el tiempo estuvo observando a la pequeña, y se sorprendió la manera que se relajó la pequeña al hablar con su madre.

-mami quiere hablar contigo- dijo tendiéndole el teléfono.

*henry? Todo bien?*

*si sí todo bien, no te preocupes lo que sucede es que tuvo una pesadilla y le dije que te llamaría para que se tranquilizara y ha funcionado* dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña.

* oh, esta bien de todas formas mi turno terminara dentro de un rato para ir a recogerla*

*por supuesto, hasta entonces*

\- que te ha dicho?- le dice la pequeña al mirar poner el teléfono en la mesita de noche.

\- que te quiere y que no tardará para venir a buscarte- sonriéndole y sentándose cerca de ella- pero para mientras debes dormir.

\- no puedo dormir- lo mira con carita triste- si lo hago los sueños volverán.

\- que tal si hacemos algo para que los sueños no vuelvan?

\- como que?

Henry piensa unos minutos para luego decirle sonriente- que tal si te canto algo que mi madre solía camtae cuando era pequeño.

-de verdad?

\- si

-pero no me dejarás sola después?

\- ni un segundo pequeña, vamos a la cama

Luego que ella se colocará en la cama el toma asiento a su lado y le comienza a cantar.

Presente

Henry, regina llegaron temprano cariño- dijo una cora todavía en su pijama.

\- hola madre, siento venir tan temprano pero aquí un pequeño no dejaba de brincar por toda la casa por venir aquí- dijo sonriendo y agarrando por los hombros a Henry quien soltó una risa para luego unirseles su madre y abuela.

Cariño- dijo para tener la atención de su hija- todo bien? Te ves algo cansada

\- estoy bien madre, sólo que no pude dormir mucho

\- nos vamos?

\- Henry cariño la abuela todavía no esta lista y aún es muy temprano para irnos- dijo Regina que al ver la cara del niño añidio- porque no vas a la sala y miras tele un rato.

\- esta bien- dijo el pequeño marchándose y dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

/

Papá ya nos vamos?

\- Hey campeón, con calma aún es temprano- dijo robin levantándose de la cama- mejor vamos a desayunar primero ¿si?

\- esta bien- dijo el pequeño roland bajandose de la cama e ir detrás de su padre.

Al salir de la habitación el celular de robin empezó a sonar, la llamada era de un número desconocido.

Hola

Robin locksley?

Eh, si el habla

Señor locksley soy rumple gold

Bien día alcalde a que se debe su llamada?

Hablo porque Regina hablo conmigo y me informo sobre su situación de trabajo, y quería informarle que tengo un puesto y quisiera hablar con usted, pero personal mente, claro si le interesa.

Si, por supuesto que me interesa, cuando nos reuniríamos?

Que le perece el miércoles a las 2:00pm

Por supuesto ahí estaré.

Nos vemos robin, lo estaré esperando.

Buen día alcalde.

-PAPÁ EL DESAYUNO!- escucho a roland gritar luego de finalizar la llamada. Río del despertó de su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Próximo capítulo: El parque.

Avances del próximo capítulo:

\- HENRY!- grito Regina al verlo correr.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Henry correr detrás del balón y lo último que escucho fue el ruido del coche al intenta frenar a tiempo y luego todo silencio.

Hola a todos! Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.

Sólo quería desearles un feliz año nuevo.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo cap:)


	16. Chapter 16 el parque

-PAPA! Date prisa que llegamos tarde

\- ya voy, ya voy- dijo un robin terminando de abrocharse su camisa- campeón ya tienes todo

-sip

\- en serio?- El Niño asintió con la cabeza- esta bien, lleva el balón y yo llevare tu mochila- dijo saliendo y cerrando con llave el apartamento, al salir se toparon con anastacia su vecina- nos vemos anastacia- le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- adiós anastacia- dijo Rolando sonriente.

\- nos vemos chicos, que la pasen bien- dijo la chica que estaba entrando edificio.

Y salieron del edificio con rumbo al parque.

-ABUELA DATE PRISA HAY QUE IRNOS YAAAAA!'-grito Henry a su abuela que llevaba más de 20 minutos arreglándosela para irse, el y su madre estaban en la puerta listo para irse pero tenían que esperar a su abuela.

\- Henry, cariño ten un poco de pasiencia recuerda que tu abuela no es muy rápida como lo era ante

\- te escuche querida, sabes?- dijo una cora ya lista para su tarde en el parque con su nieto y su hija- acaso escuche que le decías vieja a tu madre querida- dijo acercándose a ellos.

\- yo? No madre, yo no he dicho nada, he dicho algo Henry.

\- mmm nop, nada ma- dijo Henry intentando ocultar su sonrisa pero fracasando en el intento.

\- bueno pues más le avalé a ustedes dos he, entonces listos hay que irnos.

\- SI!- dijo Henry alegre, haciendo que las dos mujeres soltaran una risa detrás de el.

-Vamos vamos papá, rápido rápido a los columpios.

\- tranquilo campeón- dice robin intentando calmar a un entusiasmado roland- anda ve a jugar, yo te veré desde aquí.

\- está bien- dijo el pequeño para luego correr hacia los columpios.

-vamos vamos, date prisa abuela.

\- tranquilo cariño, todavía tengo que estacionar el auto.

-abre la puerta, mama abre- dijo golpeando la ventanilla mientras regína o deja salir

\- Henry, cariño cuidado- mientras salía corriendo hacia los juegos.

\- vamos querida, busque un lugar para acomodad las cosas- dijo cora mientas caminaba hacia unas mesas de picnic cerca donde se acercaban los chicos jugando.

-hola

Robin se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le había hablaba

-Gricela, hola- le sonrió- como te va?

-hola robin, pues bien y a ti como te va? Y roland?

-pues igual bien, roland está en los columpios- dijo señalando donde se encontraba el pequeño- pero tu que haces aquí? Tu hermana me dijo que te habías mudado.

-eeeh si, en realidad nos mudamos a Nueva York. Pero estamos visitando a mi hermana, pero los niños querían jugar un rato aquí, así que luego iremos donde Anastacia.

Y estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas.

Roland jugaba con otros niños cerca del resbaladero hasta que algo o alguien choco por detrás empujando lo y haciendo que cayera en la tierra.

\- oh, lo siento, no era mi intención

Roland todavía un poco aturdido que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, un segundo estaba jugando y al otro se encontraba en el suelo, levanto la mirada y sonrió a la persona que estaba frente a el.

\- hola Henry- dijo levantándose.

\- oh, roland? Lo siento no sabía que eras tu, hola- dijo un poco avergonzado Henry.

\- si, soy yo, jugamos- dijo roland olvidando el pequeño accidente.

\- emmm, si claro- dijo, echando una mirada donde se encontraba su madre.

\- ven vamos, vamos.

\- Regina querida- llamo cora a su hija que se encontraba sentada frente a ella así podría vigilar a Henry.

\- sí madre?-dijo concentrandose en su madre- lo siento no escuche lo que decías.

\- si ya me sí cuenta, te decía que dentro de unas semanas será el cumpleaños de Henry, has pensado que hacerle? Una pequeña fiesta no sería mala idea.

\- pues no he pensado todavía, tendría que hablar con neal al respecto.

-hablando de neal, cuando regresa?

\- pues me había dicho que se iría por 15 días por motivos de trabajo, pero no ha llamado ni nada.

\- Regina, todo bien con neal?

Regina le quedo viendo y abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpida por otra persona.

\- Regina, cora hola- dijo Emma acercando a ellas.

\- Emma, querida hola, que bueno verte- le dijo cora.

\- hola Emma, que haces aquí?

\- pues David y mary margareth quieran venir a comer aquí y pues bueno las vi y he venido a saludarlas- les dijo mientras señalaba donde estaban sus padres.

\- bueno pues, yo iré a saludarlos- dijo cora levantándose de la mesa- las dejo.

\- adiós cora

-adiós madre

\- y donde esta mi querido sobrino- y como sí lo hubiese llamado con la mente un sonriente Henry se les acercó.

-Tia!- dijo Henry para luego envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma.

\- Hey chico, como estas?

-bien tía, estaba jugando con roland cuando te vi.

\- roland?- pregunto Regina.

\- si mama, el hijo de robin.

\- bueno chico pues no te retenemos más, ve a seguir jugando.

\- adiós tía- dijo el chico para salir corriendo en dirección donde estaba un grupo de niños jugando con un balón.

Robin seguía hablando con Gricela.

Pero luego escucho los gritos d otros niños jugando con un balón sonrió y volvió a su plática con Gricela.

-Y aquí están mis chicas favoritas

-OYE!- reclamo una pequeña vos detrás de esta persona.

\- bueno mis otras chicas- dijo un poco burlon

-vea usted, si no es nada menos que el sombrerero loco de storybrook- dijo Emma riendo.

\- vaya swan tu sentido de humor nunca cambia, chicas sonrían por favor- dijo levantando su cámara y en ese instante Emma le pasa los brazos por los hombros a Regina agarrandola ambos desprevenida.

\- gracias señoras, esta será una gran fotografía sin duda.

\- hola jefferson- saludo Regina- hola Grace- dijo sonriéndole.

-hola tía Gina, hola tía Emma- dijo la pequeña abrazando a las dos mujeres.

-jefferson al menos dejas esa cámara cuando duermes-dijo Regina ganadose una risa de el y un movimiento negativo por parte de Grace- o cuando te bañas talvez- dijo levantando una ceja u encongue fose de hombros.

\- aaa, Regina por favor gracias por la imagen- dijo Emma cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca.

-jajaja, swan ya quisieras- dijo para luego hacer ares a Regina y habrá rala. Por detrás- y a ti Gina querida, por supuesto que me quitó la cámara para bañarme, siempre la dejo en el tocador por supuesto- dijo haciendo reír a las dos mujeres.

Vamos Henry, corre corre- gritaban los niños al chico para que pateara la pelota pero luego otro niño la pateo más fuerte que salió a la calle.

Henry espera no- grito otro niño más grande

Robin quien seguía hablando con Gricela escucho el grito y vio al pequeño que corría detrás el balón hacia la calle sin percatarse del auto que se acercaba y hecho a correr detrás. Del niño.

Regina que se encontraba un poco más lejos que robín estaba hablando con Emma y jefferson escucho también el grito, busco a Henry y cuando lo vio.

HENRY!- grito y salió corriendo

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Henry correr detrás del balón y lo último que escucho fue el ruido del coche al intenta frenar a tiempo y luego todo silencio.

Regina se detiene y camina lentamente hacia la parte frontal del auto"no no no no, esto no podía estar pasando Dios no"

Al acercarse antes de llegar cerro los ojos y camino lentamente al llegar los abrió poco a poco y al abrirlos, un jadeo salí de su boca al encontrarse con...

Puessss llegamos al final de este capítulo. Que les pareció?

Que creen que es lo que sucedió?


	17. Chapter 17

Al acer _carse antes de llegar cerro los ojos y camino lentamente al llegar los abrió poco a poco y al abrirlos, un jadeo salío de su boca al encontrarse con..._

-¿mama?- un Henry algo aturdido y asustado se encontraba al otro lado del auto con un robin algo adolorado por la caída a su lado.

-HENRY!- exclamo Regina al verlo, corriendo inmediato donde se encontraba- Henry cariño te encuentras bien?- se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazo fuerte, acomodando lo en su regazo- cariño te duele algo? Me distes un gran susto mi pequeño- dijo dándole beso en su cabeza.

-mamá, mamá estoy bien, mama robin me salvo- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirar a su madre- lo siento mama, yo solo quería atrapar el balón- dijo con lágrimas y su labio inferior temblando.

-tranquilo cariño, esta bien- lo abrazo nuevamente- estas bien- le dijo para luego levantar la mirada y encontrarse con un robin todavía sentado a su lado, ella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa- gracias- dijo sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- mil gracias- dijo para luego besar la cabeza del pequeño que tenía su cara enterrada en su pecho.

-no hay de que milady- dijo y se levantó haciendo una pequeña mueca, dios su espalda lo estaba matando.

-estas bien? Te...te hicisteis daño?

Robin iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-REGINA!- era Emma, con jefferson y cora corrían detrás de ella-Henry? Regina están bien- dijo llegando donde se encontraban.

-si sí está bien, robin... Robin llego a tiempo-dijo mientras miraba donde se encontraba robin y le sonrió- e... El llego a tiempo antes que el auto lo arrollara.

\- cielos chico-dijo cargándolo- nos diste un susto de muerte- quedo viendo a robín- gracias- le dijo, el solo le sonrió.

-PAPA!- escuche gritar a roland, venía corriendo hacia mi con Gricela detrás de el.

-Hey campeón- lo cargue aunque creo que mi espalda me hará lamentar luego.

-estas bien?

\- por supuesto pequeño- dijo, observo que el conductor del auto se bajó del auto, su cara tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

-yo lo... Lo siento señora mills, no había visto, el apareció de repente yo intente frenar lo más rápido que puede- claramente el hombre estaba casi al borde de un ataque.

-descuide, fue el quién no tuvo cuidado, y nosotros por descuidarnos , pero le sugeriría que conduzca con más cuidado, debido a la velocidad que llevaba en un lugar cerca de un parque- dijo tranquila pero un poco firme, la verdad que estaba en lo cierto. Fue un milagro que pude agarrarlo a tiempo.

Me acerque a ella y me despedí, me estaba volviendo a dar las gracias cuando Henry se acercó a su madre.

-mama- la llamo, Regina lo cargo y el le hecho los brazos al cuello y le susurró algo al oído ello le quedo viendo y le sonrió.

-Henry dice si nos podría acompañar a la cenan de la abuelita, a tomar algo con nosotros- robin iba a decir que no e inventar una excusa pero Regina lo detuvo a tiempo- por favor acepta, es lo menos que podría hacer después que le salvastes la vida a mi hijo, le dijo sonriéndole.

Robin suspiro- esta bien- dijo el- acepto

-perfecto- dijo ella- nos vamos?- le pregunto.

-por supuesto, sólo tomó a roland conmigo-dijo buscándolo

-esta bien, yo me despediré de mi madre- dijo para luego darse la vuelta y caminar donde se encontraba Emma con cora y jefferson.

Luego de un rato empezaron a caminar hacia el local con lo niños.

Próximo cap: amigos?

He vuelto, siento haberme dilatado demasiado en actualizar, pero apartir de ahora intentare hacerlo más seguido.

Que les pareció el cap?


	18. Chapter 18

Años atrás

-donde vamos mama?

-vamos a nuestra nueva casa querida, te acuerdas, storybrooke.

-cuando vendrá papa?

-Regina cariño ya hablamos de esto-dijo sonriéndole-papa no vendrá con nosotras, pero hablas con el, de acuerdo-dijo apartando la vista de la carretera y mirando a la pequeña, Regina le sonrió y volvió la cabeza a la ventana, miraba los árboles y luego de un rato se durmió. Cora sonrió y siguió manejando. Luego de haber denunciado a su marido y luego de su juicio siendo condenado por 15 años de prisión por haberla hecho vivir ese infierno, decidió alejarse de todo, necesitaban un descanso y buscando un lugar, dio con un pequeño pueblo marítimo llamado storybrooke, luego de hacer algunas llamadas, cogió a su pequeña de 6 años y partió hacia el pueblo, estaba a 3 horas de la ciudad.

Luego de una hora de conducir llego al pueblo, fue a granny's donde ella había llamado para tomar una habitación.

Al entrar al local fue recibida por una mujer.

-hola buenas tardes, que desea?

-ah, busco a Eugenia, yo llame hace dos días para alquilar una habitación.

-soy Eugenia-le dijo la mujer sonriente-su nombre porfavor.

-Cora, soy Cora...

-Mills- la interrumpió la mujer- por aquí sra mills- le dijo tomando las llaves y caminando hacia las escaleras-habitación 108, venga la llevare.

-si, yo iré a traer...

-o descuide le diré a leroy que le ayudé con su equipaje.

-oh gracias, pero es...importante, no tardare-y salió hacia su coche, la mujer frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír cuando ve a cora entrar cargando una pequeña Regina dormida.

-su hija?

-si, se quedo dormida en el camino y no quiero despertarla-le dijo.

-bien, siguame por favor, bien Como le dije por teléfono, en la habitación una cama, un baño, toallas y un televisor, el desayuno se sirve desde las 6:00am hasta las 10:00 am, cualquier duda puede preguntarme a mi o a mi hija Anita, bien llegamos-deteniéndose frente a la puerta con 108 en ella-nos vemos luego-le entregó las llaves y se fue.

Cora entro y acostó a Regina en la cama. Luego bajó y un hombre estaba de pie cerca del auto.

-hola, soy leroy, Eugenia me dijo que necesitaría mi ayuda.

-ah, si porfavor-y luego subieron el equipaje.

-gracias-le dijo y le dio algo de propina al hombre.

-mami?

-hola

-ya llegamos-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-así es cariño-se sentó cerca de ella y la abrazo-tienes hambre?-Regina asintió-cuando no-se río y la beso en la cabeza.

Presente

Llegaron a granny's y tomaron asiento en la mesa de al fondo.

-Hey- se acercó ruby, morena alta, de cabello café con mechas rojas-que van a ordenar?-pregunto con libré en manó lista para timar las órdenes. Robin dejo que Regina pidiera primero.

-sólo un café-dijo sonriendo- Henry?

-un chocolate con canela- dijo tímidamente.

-bueno para mi un jugo de naranja, y roland...-fue interrumpido por el pequeño.

-un helado- dijo entusiasmado haciendo reír a todos los de la mesa.

-un helado de chocolate- dijo revolviendo los cabellos del

Pequeño.

-bien, enseguida les traigo su orden- dijo la chica sonriente y se fue.

-bueno, que se siente no ser alcaldesa?-pregunto robin a la morena.

-bueno pues... Normal en realidad, la verdad es que no creo que extrañe el papeleo- sonrió.

-y como te sientes al estar en casa?

-feliz porque pasare más tiempo con Henry-ruby volvió con sus órdenes y luego se retiró.

-y bien my lado, cuénteme de usted-dijo sonriéndole.

-que quiere que le diga señor locksley- sonriéndole.

-pues... De dónde viene...talvez o porque quiso ser alcaldesa de un pequeño pueblo pesquero?

-bueno no hay mucho que decir de mi vida- dijo ella, pero la mirada que le dio robin le dio a saber que no se conformaría con solo eso- esta bien, esta bien.- respiro profundo- yo nací en san Francisco, llegamos aquí cuando tenía 6 años- robin escucho atento la historia, salieron del la cena con roland y Henry caminando delante de ellos, observándolos de vez en cuando- mi padre fue alcalde de este pueblo casi por 20 años, no había mucha competencia y las personas del pueblo le tenían mucho cariño-dijo con una sonrisa triste- el falleció cuando tenía 20 años.

-pero- le interrumpió el confuso- si estuvo casi veinte años y falleció cuando tenías 20, tu dijiste que llegaron aquí...

-es que-le interrumpió- Henry no era mi padre biológico, el era mi padrastro- sitio triste- yo lo conoci unos meses después que lleguemos mi madre y yo aquí, el fue mi primer amigo.

Años atrás

Sus pulmones ardían, sus piernas dolian, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y corría, corría sin mirar en que dirección iba, odiaba este pueblo, odiaba la escuela.

-aah!-grito al caer-auch-al mirar su rodilla herida.

-estas bien-escucho a alguien detrás de ella preguntar.

-me duele-le dijo si mirar.

-oh, eso se mira feo-le dijo la persona al acercarse a ella y arrodillarse cerca- porque corrías?

-...-ella no le contesto.

-como te llamas?-pero tampoco le contesto-porque no me acompañas adentro?, ay que limpiar esa herida-esta vez ella negó con la cabeza.

-oh, ya veo, no hablar con extraños?-ella le asintió, el sonrió-soy Henry, bien mmm, tienes alguien a quién llamar para que venga por ti?

-mama-dijo ella levantando la mirada y por primera vez observo al hombre, el le sonreía.

-bien, sabes su número-ella negó-donde vives.

-no recuerdo, era un...gra... Granny's

-oh, yo se donde queda, si quieres te llevo ahí-recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de ella.

-señor-le llamo una mujer

-oh, johanna-llama a la mujer.

-que ha sucedido?-les pregunto la mujer.

-ella es johanna, ella es mi secretari, aquí es la alcaldía, porque no vas con ella adentro para que te limpie esa herida-le dijo con tono dulce, a ella le gustaba como le hablaba, esta vez ella asintió-bien vamos yo te llevo-la tomo en brazos y la llevo adentro, la sentó en el sofá mientras que johanna fue por la caja de primeros auxilios-bien así que te caísteis corriendo por lo que vi, jugabas con tus amigos.

-no tengo amigos-le dijo ella triste, lo que le partió el corazón a el.

Johanna volvió con el botiquín u empezó a curarla.

-como te llamas?

-Regina

-tienes apellido Regina?

-mills...Regina mills.

-bien Regina mills, yo soy Henry y me gustaría tener el placer de ser tu primer amigo aquí-le tendió la mano y le sonrió.


	19. cap19

-no he tenido muchos amigos que digamos, Henry fue el primero al llegar aquí, luego Emma y jeff-le sonrió.

-pues déjeme decirle milady que ha tenido el placer de tener otro amigo mas-le sonrió-yo.

Siguieron platicando el resto del camino hacia casa de la morena.

-bien, ya estamos aquí-se detuvieron frente a la mansión.

-muchas gracias-le sonrió.

-no hay de que milady, tenga una buena tarde-le tomó la mano y la beso-vamos roland, despídete.

-adiós señora Regina-le dijo el pequeño.

-nos vemos roland-le dijo ella. Se dieron la vuelta y empezado a amainar cuando la voz de la morena lo detuvo.

-gracias.

-ya me las había dado-se volteó.

-por...salvarlo-le dijo, el le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fueron.

Ella suspiro y entro junto a su hijo a casa.

-me cayeron bien mama.

-a mi también cariño-caminaba hacia la cocina.

Pasaron los días y la nueva amistad entre robin y Regina iba creciendo.

Almorzaba con roland y Henry Lugo de la escuela en granny's o aveces regina invitaba a los locksley a cenar los fines de semana.

El cumpleaños de Henry se iba acercando y Regina con ayuda de Emma y sus padres estaban planeando una pequeña fiesta.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una llamada lo cambio todo.

Neal llegaría el día del cumpleaños de chico, era la primera vez que llamaba desde que le avisó que alargaría su estancia en la ciudad.

Años atras

Era el cumpleaños número 8 de Regina y su madre había planeado realizarle una pequeña fiesta en granny's, cora había conseguido trabajo ahí luego de unos días de haber llegado, la viuda Lucas se había encariñado con Regina y cora, así que le había dicho que lo celebrarían ahí, había invitado a todos los compañeros de su clase, pero Regina no creía que llegarán aunque ella estaba alegre desde que despertó, pues su padre siempre la llamaba muy temprano para desearle feliz cumpleaños, ella hablaba con su padre una vez a la semana, así que mientras su madre y los demás arreglaban todo ella se sentó cerca del teléfono esperando.

Llego la hora de la fiesta, pero no había llegado nadie, sólo se encontraban Eugenia y su hija Anita que también le había tomado afecto a la chica, su hija rubí de 6años, leroy este último se mantenía casi todo el día en el local así que había entablado una pequeña amistad con la morena.

Regina se encontraba todavía sentada cerca del teléfono, su padre no había llamado y eso era extraño, cora vio a su hija sentada atenta al teléfono, a ella también se le hacia raro que robert no hubiese llamado ya, el pudo ser cualquier cosa pero cuando se trataba de su hija siempre cumplía.

-cariño-le dijo al sentarse cerca de ella-talvez no pudo hacerlo, talvez lo hará mañana-la chica hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-lo hará, el siempre llama y más en mi cumple mama.

Cora le sonrió y miro el reloj ya había pasado una hora y nadie apareció, miro a Eugenia y esta le sonrió tristemente.

La campaña de la entrada sino y todos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

-hola-dijo Henry al entrar al comensal, saludo a todos y se acercó a la morena con un paquete en sus manos, saludo a cora y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña-hola chica del cumpleaños-le sonrió.

Luego del día que se conocieron, había hablado con su madre y ella alegremente le había dicho que ahora tenía un nuevo amigo, siempre se veían en la hora del almuerzo y en ocasiones el las invitaba a cenar, la chica lo llego a querer tanto como el a ella. Una día ella le había dicho de la fiesta que su madre haría por su cumpleaños y que invito a todos sus compañeros de clases, el la felicito pero ella le dijo con un sonrisa triste que creía que nadie iría, el la ánimo y le dijo que era lo que quería para su cumpleaños, ella le hablo de su padre, lo que sucedió en su antiguo hogar y don estaba ahora, ella le dijo de las llamadas de su padre y que lo que más quería era volver a verlo pero se conformaba con que la llamara.

-que sucede?-le pregunta al verla triste-estoy seguro que ellos vendrá-dijo al ver alrededor.

-no me a llamado-le dijo, el leído una mirada confusa a cora y esta le dijo que su padre no la había llamado-de seguro se le hizo complicado llamarte, pero si no lo hace hoy lo hará mañana muy temprano, mira te he traído algo-le dijo dándole el regalo que traía en sus mano-espero y te guste- ella lo tomo, en eso suena la campana del comensal y todos voltean a ver.

Eran la familia nolan swan, la hija de ellos Emma era compañera de Regina aunque nunca hablaron, cora y mary margareth la madre de Emma y David el padre habían entablado una pequeña amistad, al ser David guardia en la penitenciaria donde estaba su ex marido.

Madre e hija se acercaron a Regina y su madre-hola Regina, feliz cumpleaños-le dijo tendiéndole el obsequio,sonriéndole, la mujer sonreía tanto que Regina se había preguntado que si no le daría calambre en las mejillas de tanto sonreír, ella se lo dijo una vez en el almuerzo a Henry y este casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-gracias-le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y observo a Emma esta no había dicho nada, sólo la miro y luego de fue a sentir junto a su madre ignorándola.

Luego de dos horas nadie más llego, y su padre no llamo, Henry siempre estuvo a su lado junto con su madre. Tenía los ojos cristalinos de las lágrimas que no derramaba, estaba molesta y triste a la vez.

-Regina cariño-le dijo Henry pero no lo dejo terminar porque ella salió corriendo dejando a todos en el local.

Estaba sentada en los columpios que habían ahí mismo, cuando miro un Coche de patrulla estacionare frente al local, del auto se bajó un hombre, al verlo bien pudo deber que da trataba de David el padre de Emma, el hombre entro y fue directamente a hablar con su madre.

Ella miraba atravez de la ventana que sea lo que sea que el le dice a su madre no era bueno, ya que luego miro a Eugenia acercarse y abrazar a su madre.

Luego de un rato Henry salió y camino hacia ella, se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

-paso algo no es así-le dijo ella-por eso no llamo-sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

el sólo la miro y le dijo-lo siento Regina-ella se levando y se acercó a el, la subió a su regazo y ella lo abrazo-ssh, ssh, tranquila-le día mientras la pequeña lloraba.

-que paso?

-el...hubo una pelea donde el estaba y a el lo lastimaron gravemente...y el no...-sentía u. Nudo formarse en su garganta al ver a la pequeña que esperaba saber que había sucedido con su padre.

Regina al escucharlo, unió cabos, ella no era tonta-murió cierto-dijo su labio inferior temblaba.

-Regina el...

-cierto?

El suspiro y asintió-si, lo hizo-ella empezó a llegar y el la abrazo fuertemente, el había llegado decirle ya que cora no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, el le dijo que hablaría con ella-lo siento Regina, ssh, ssh, tranquila pequeña-le beso la cabeza y se quedo con ella hasta que se durmió.

-que sucedió?-pregunto cora

-el...hubo una pelea en el área donde se encontraba, y bueno lo confundieron con otro reo y lo hirieron gravemente, al trasladarlo al hospital el...lamentablemente falleció, lo siento cora-sintió una mano sobre su hombro y supo que ta su esposa, tomó a su hija en brazo y le bezo la cabeza.

Luego de eso Henry salió hablar con Regina, ella sabía que era su deber como madre decirle, pero no sentía capaz de hacerlo. David le dijo que lo trasladarían al pueblo para su funeral, el tenía una hermana, pero esta se encontraba de viajes de negocio.

-que sucede mama?-le pregunto Emma al ver a la mama de Regina triste, ella no era su amiga, la verdad casi no le hablaba porque debía que si lo hacia los demás niños la molestaría a ella también.

-el papa de Regina falleció, cariño.

Ella debe sentirse muy triste pensó. Ella también se sentiría triste si su papa muriera.

Ella miro hacia le ventana donde se miraba a el alcalde y Regina hablar ella estaba llorando y esto entristeció a Emma.

Regina no había dicho ni una palabrea desde que se levanto, cora la arreglo con un vestido negro y medias blancas y un pequeño lazo negro en su cabello.

Al estar en el cementerio tampoco dijo una palabra, tenía agarrada la mano de su madre, Emma la miraba de lejos y luego se acerco a Regina, mientras bajaban el ataúd de su padre sólo lo miraba sintió las manos de Henry sobre sus hombros, y luego sintió una mano agarrar la suya ella volteo y miro a Emma, ella le sonrió y no dijo nada más, sólo apretó su agarre en su mano.

Al salir de cementerio no se habían soltado de las manos.

Los padres de Emma las invitaron a casa, al llegar a su casa Emma subió a su habitación con Regina. Se subieron a la cama y arriba se recostó, ella se acostó a su lado y le tomó la mano, no dijeron ni una palabra sólo estuvieron ahí hasta que poco a poco se durmieron.

Presente

-y,ya te decidistes el tema para tu fiesta-le pregunto Regina a su hijo mientras esperaban su orden en granny's.

\- mmm, talvez...sería de marvel.

\- marvel?

-si, como wolverine o capitán América o hulk, sería genial.

-lo que tu digas cariño, y a quienes invitarías?

-mmm nose, tía Emma y sus padre, tío jeff y Grace...leroy, abuelita y rubí...robin y roland... Aaaaa y a los abuelos.

-y algún compañero de tu salón?-sabía que el chico no tenía muchas amistades en la escuela.

-ava y Nicolás.

-bien, tendría que hacer las invitaciones entonces-le sonrió y su orden llego. -tu padre llamo ayer por la noche... Dijo que vendría el día de tu fiesta.

-oh-dijo solamente y comenzó a comer.

Regina comenzó a revólver su ensalada.

\- y como te fue en la escuela?

-bien, la maestra blanchard dijo que tendría nos que llevar nuestra mascota en la siguiente clase- dijo triste.

-oh, pues tenemos que conseguirte una, no queremos que la maestra te repruebe, cierto?

-en serio?-pregunto incrédulo, ella le sonrio.

-si quieres podemos ir después de comer.

-si!!-exclamo alegre el pequeño.

Próximo capítulo: cumpleaños de Henry.


	20. cap 20: Cumpleaños de Henry

Luego de comer Regina y Henry fueron al refugio de animales donde trabaja james el hermano gemelo de David, el chico se decidió por un cobayo como mascota.

La semana paso entre organizar la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños de Henry, cenas con Emma y la familia de Regina, y salidas entre los locksley con los mills al parque, la amistad nutre Regina y robin iba creciendo con el paso de los días, bueno para la morena amistad pero para el quizás en otra cosa que iba creciendo desde el primer momento que la vio, pero no podía ser posible.

El día del cumpleaños llego y con el neal, llego en la mañana, Regina y Henry todavía dormían así que el sólo llego tomó un baño y luego despertó a la morena con un beso.

Regina se sorprendió al principio pero luego de abrir los ojos y ver de quién se trataba correspondió al beso- no te esperaba tan temprano-le dijo incorporandose, el empezó a besarle el cuello.

-bueno, quería darles una sorpresa-le sonrió y volvió a besarla-además, quería estar antes que se despertará el chico-ella le sonrió y el la beso arreciarán sola en la cama y ubicándose sobre ella-te extrañe-dijo entre beso mientras bajaba hasta su cuello y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su esposa para luego dejarse llevar.

Luego de su tiempo juntos, Regina tomó una ducha y luego fue a despertar a Henry.

-Henry, Henry cariño despierta-lo sacudió un poco hasta que el chico despertó, le beso la frente y lo felicito, el chico todavía más dormido que despierto la abrazo y abrió el regalo que su madre le había dado, sus ojo casi se salen de su lugar al ver los cómic que su madre le había dado, la volvió a abrazarla y le agradeció.

Los tres desayunaron entré risas, parecían una hermosa familia para cualquiera que los viera, pero para Regina esto le parecía raro y mejor no tentar a la suerte, Lugo del desayuno llego Emma y su madre, Luego llego cora para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta, luego cora y ella fueron a buscar el pastel que encargaron.

Llego la hora de la fiesta y los invitados estaban llegando, algunos compañeros de Henry con sus padres, luego llego Emma con Graham y sus padres, luego jefferson y su inseparable cámara... A y su hija Grace, Regina se encontraba arreglándosela en la habitación.

*knock knock*

-adelante-dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

-wow, señora que no le habían dicho que era un fiesta de niños a la que va-dijo Emma bromeando.

-ja ja, deja que me ría-dijo Regina-y bien como me veo?-le pregunto parándose frente a ella.

-te ves bien-le dijo-que?-le pregunto al ver la cara de la morena-es verdad, te ves bien, anda ven, ay que bajar-la tomo por los hombros y salieron de la habitación.

Al bajar se encontraron a la madre y al suegro de Regina, los saludaron y empezaron a hablar un rato. Regina hablaba con su madre cuando sonó el timbre, la morena fue a abrir y su boca se abrió como pez fuera del agua al ver al que estaba frente a ella-buenas tardes señora mills-dijo Leopoldo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-que...que haces aquí?

-su marido me invito

La morena iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por otra persona.

-buenas tardes-dijo robin sonriendo, con el pequeño roland sonriente y con un regalo en sus brazos-como estas regina.

-hola robin, roland-les saludo-pasen porfavor-les dijo a los hombres y al pequeño.

-hola Gina-le saludo roland-donde esta Henry?

-hola cariño, Henry se encintara afue jugando, porque no vas y lo saludas-le dijo recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo por parte del peque, este le dio el regalo a ella y se fue corriendo.

-alcalde Blanchard mi esposo se encuentra igual afuera, pienso que usted quiere hablar con el-le dijo, el hombre la miro y luego a tobin y el sonrió"esto será bueno" pensó.

-por supuesto, con su permiso-le sonrió y se fue.

-hola, disculpa es sólo que...

-Hey descuida, lo entiendo-el le sonrió-y como lo pasa tu hijo?-le pregunto al ver a Henry sonriendo y corriendo por todos lados.

-lo disfruta, creo -le dijo sonriendo viendo a su hijo jugar.

-debe de estar feliz con su padre aquí-le dijo-al igual que tu-sólo la miro.

-si-dijo sin emoción-tengo que sacar el pastel-le dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

-yo te ayudo-caminando detrás de ella, sin enterarse que al otro lado de la sala los miraba Leopoldo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dejo su bebida a un lado y fue donde neal.

-bienvenido-le dijo dándole un palmada en el hombro-fueron bien esas reuniones, cierto?

-si algo así, y tu? Felicidades por tu puesto de alcalde.

-gracias, y dime ya te dio la bienvenida tu señora esposa.

Neal río-no tienes idea.

-cuando volveremos a jugar?

-sigue soñando.

-oh, vamos, temes que te gane como la última vez.

-eso no volverá a pasar.

-tan seguro estas?

-por supuesto, además eso fue sólo cosa de una vez, como dije no volverá a pasar.

-bien pues... Mientras tu la cuidas otro se te va arriba-neal no lo entendí, hasta que leo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que viera a robo. Hablando con la morena.

-no, ella no lo haría-dijo serio

-así? Pues según me he enterado, he entablado una nueva amistad con su ex secretario, siempre se les veía juntos en el parque, y quien sabe, talvez también así en las noches- esto último se lo susurro en el oído, el sonrió triunfante y Lugo se retiró dejando a neal ahogándose en su ira, ella no podía hacerle eso, el no lo permitiría, y hoy...hoy se lo dejaría claro.

Cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Henry y luego partieron el pastel, después abrió algunos regalos y luego de una hora todos se retiraban, Henry estaba tan casado que se quedo dormido antes de su hora normal.

Regina se encontraba hablando con su madre hasta que jefferson las interrumpió-sonrían, señoras-le dijo tomando una foto.

-jeff, por favor, ya no más fotos-le dijo la morena riendo.

-oh vamo-se quejó-sólo una más, ya me tengo que ir, con cora, las dos se ven preciosas.

-bien-suspiro

egina abrazo a su madre y el tomó la fotografía.

-perfecto, gracias señoras y yo me retiro.

-buenas noches-se despidieron las dos.

 **OQ**

Al irse todos ella fue a buscar a neal, en la fiesta estaba extremadamente callado, lo malo es que había bebido, lo encontró en el despacho, sentado en el sofá-subes a dormir?

-desde cuando?

-que?-pregunto confundida, neal se levantó y camino hacia ella, y antes que ella pudiese hacer algo, el la tomo por el pelo.

-desde cuando andas de puta con ese-le gruño.

-de que hablas?-dijo intentando sacarse de su agarre.

-tu y ese robin-escupió su nombre-desde cuando te metes con ese? Eh?, lo hacían mientras estaba fuera? No?, contesta-la soltó.

-no se de que hablas, el es un amigo, sabes que a diferencia de ti yo no te engañaría-las palabras salieron de su boca antes que supiera, lo siguiente que sintió fue una bofetada que la hizo caer.

-maldita puta, como te atreves a hablarme así?-la levantó del pelo-te daré una lección de la que nunca te vas a acordar, eres mía Regina, que se quede pegado en la cabeza, eres mía, me perteneces a mi-la tiro al

Sofá y el comenzó a soltarse el cinturón enrollandoselo en la mano, Regina al ver lo que haría intentó correr pero el no se lo permitió-si gritas te ira peor-para luego dejar ir el primer golpe, y luego otro y otro-luego se acomodó entre sus piernas-quise estar en paz Regina, pero se nota que no aprendes la lección.

-no por favor-dijo con lágrimas en su rostro al sentirlo desgarrar su ropa y hacerla suya a la fuerza, luego que término con ella, el se vistió y la dejo casi inconsciente en el sofá. Lo último que vio fue a neal salir y cerrar la puerta y Luego oscuridad.


	21. cap 21

Al día siguiente al despertar le dolía el cuerpo, el dolor entre sus piernas no la dejaba estar de pie, así que como pudo camino hacia la puerta sosteniendose de los muebles, sosteniéndose de las barandas subió las escaleras y camino hacia su habitación, neal había dejado ya muy temprano, se sentó en la cama y luego comenzó a sollozar, se desvistió y luego camino hacia el espejo, varios cardenales rodeaban su cuerpo y tenía algo de sangre seca entre sus piernas, suspiro y camino hacia el baño, tomó una rápida ducha y busco ropa para ocultar los hematomas. Opto por un jersey de cuello de tortuga y un pantalón jean negro, con zapatos bajos, un momento después escucho a Henry correr por el pasillo, término de arreglar sus cabellos y salió.

-buenos días mama-le dijo un Henry listo para la escuela al verla bajar las escaleras.

-buenos días cariño-dijo bajando lentamente-vamos a desayunar-el le sonrió.

Luego del desayuno regina lo llevo al colegio, al volver a casa recibió un llamado de mary margareth invitándola a su casa para el almuerzo, ella acepto, hoy quería estar lejos de neal, total que no creía que llegará para el medio día.

Subió a la habitación y se recostó un rato a descansar.

Luego de su pequeño descanso

Neal la llamo para informarle que no llegaría a almorzar, arregló el cabello e intentó ocultar alguna que otra marca un poco visible.

Llego a la Escuela a recoger a Henry y luego condujo hacia la Casa de los Blanchard.

*knock knock *

-hola-les saludo David dejándoles pasar, Henry lo saludo y ella le sonrio-mary está en la cocina-le dijo cerrando la puerta.

-y tía Emma?

-arriba en su habitación, puedes subir si quieres.

al recibir una señal de aprobación por parte de su madre el chico corrió hacia la habitación de su tía-TÍA!!

-ENANO!!-se escucho decir a Emma y luego las risas de ambos.

-hola Regina, gracias por venir- le dijo mary saludándola.

-gracias por invitarnos-le dijo ella. La comida fue tranquila, hablaron,rieron de muchas cosas. Al terminar la comida Emma se llevo a Henry a la sala a jugar video juegos y David salió hacia la estación.

-y neal? Por qué no vino?

-bueno, el dijo que tenía un asunto del trabajo que atender-dijo levantándose y llevar los platos al lava trastes.

-oh, no regina déjalo-le dijo mary pero antes de decir cualquier cosa ella puso su mano sobre la espalda de la morena haciendo que esta dejará salir un pequeño grito de dolor y dejara caer los platos que llevaba en manos haciendo que se rompieran.

-mama?!-se achuchó Emma acercarse-está bien?

-Regina?-escucho a mary llamarla.

-estoy bien-dijo arrodillandose sin evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al hacerlo, mary la había visto.

-esta bien, yo lo recogeré-le dijo intentando levantarla.

-no, yo lo siento no quise...lo siento mary soy mano floja.

\--Esta bien-le sonrió, luego de que Emma se fue de nuevo al ver no había heridos, sólo quedaron Regina y mary.

Regina caminaba de un lado a otro recogiendo y ayudando a limpiar, mientras mary la observaba desde el otro lado.

-Regina

-mmm?-mary se acercó a ella.

-Regina querida, podrías...podrías levantar tu blusa-le dijo casi en un susurro.

-que?-pregunto separándose de ella.

-Regina, vi tu cara cuando te arrodillasteis y gritastes cuando te toque-le dijo preocupada, ella sabía que si le preguntaba lo que ella sospechaba Regina lo negaría.

-no se de qurhablas, grite por que me asustastes, mary no es nada.

-Regina te conozco desde pequeña, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-le dijo tomándole las manos.

Yo no...-pero sabía que lo negaría en vano, suspiro y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, mary tomó las orillas del jersey y levantó lentamente, ahogo un grito al cel los hematomas en el espalda de la morena.

-por Dios , Regina que sucedió?-le dijo pero la morena sólo rompió en llanto-tranquila, Hey-se ubicó frente a ella y tomó la cara en sus manos-tranquila, ven vamos-la llevo al comedor y la sentó-me dirás que sucedió?-Regina seguía llorando y negó con la cabeza- fue...-miro hacia la puerta para revisar que no había nadie, se acercó más a ella-fue neal?-al escucharla Regina la miro.

-tengo que irme-se levantó sin darle tiempo a mary de decir algo pero antes que saliera por la puerta ella la tomo del brazo-ay-se quejó nuevamente.

-Regina déjame ayudarte-le dice casi en un susurro, Regina suspiró y luego mary le pidió que le contará lo que sucedió. Regina no le había contado ni a su propia madre pero conocía a mary desde que era pequeña, se sentaron en el comedor y ella le contó casi todo lo que sucedió, desde el primer golpe hasta ahora.

Luego de hablar regina se tranquilizó y tomó a Henry a casa, mary le dijo que no volviera pero la morena era bien terca cuando se lo proponía.

Esa noche espero a David que llegará a casa y hablo con el, le dijo lo que vio y lo que la morena le contó, estuvieron de acuerdo en no decirle nada a Emma todavía, tuvo que tranquilizar a su marido pues estaba que reventaba de ira, ella querían tanto a la morena y a Henry.

David había decidido en tener al día siguiente una pequeña platica con Neal.

 **opa que ahora sabe mary y david** **sayonara**


	22. Decisión

Luego de regresar a casa Regina pasó la tarde con su hijo, tuvo la visita de Graham que aparté de ser compañero de trabajo es un gran amigo de la familia y desde luego un gran compañero de juegos de Henry.

Al anochecer preparo la cena mientras Henry jugaba vídeos juegos, mientras cortaba los vegetales ella pensaba en su matrimonio y en lo que le había dicho a mary, por supuesto que ella no le contó todo incluyendo lo que hizo su padre, ella no le daría ese dolor, y luego pensó en su situación con neal, desde el momento que lo conoció, los años de amistad, su noviazgo y luego su matrimonio hasta la actualidad, ella no podía seguir así, estaba cansada, ella tomó una decisión y esta noche lo hablaría con el, esto ya no podía seguir así.

Años atrás

-Gina espérame!!-decía Emma corriendo detrás de la morena.

-rápido que nos dejarán afuera!!-decía corriendo hacia el salón.

-y quien tuvo la culpa-se quejó.

-bueno, no fui yo quién decidió una noche de películas de terror.

-lo siento si quería ver silent hill 1 y 2, todas las de chuky pero estaba aburriiida-dijo deteniéndose junto a la morena en el pasillo-además yo no te obligue a que llegarás-le dijo de brazo cruzados.

-tienes razón-la rubia sonrió-fuistes tú la que casi le rogaste a mi madre que me diera permiso a quedarme en tu casa.

La rubia puso cara de molestia y la tomó del brazo para caminar al salón-como sea, ahora tenemos que darnos prisa e inventar una buena excusa.

Al llegar para alivio de las dos el profesor no había llegado-oye Emma!-le grito rubí desde su asiento, la rubia la miró y rubí le hizo de señas que se acercara.

-voy-se volteó hacia la morena-ya regreso.

La morena tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre y espero a la rubia.

-hola-escucho ella levantó la cabeza y miro frente a ella un chico sonriéndole.

-hola-le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa."debe de ser nuevo" pensó.

-soy neal-le dijo dándole la mano.

-Regina-acepto el saludo.

-puedo tomar asiento?-le pregunto y señalo el asiento de la lado.

-lo siento pero ese asiento ya tiene dueño-dijo una voz detrás de el.

-si en realidad ese es de Emma-le dijo señalando a la rubia.

-hola Soy neal-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Emma-dijo ignorándolo y tomó asiento.

-bueno, fue un placer Regina- le sonrió-Emma-le dijo mirando a la rubia- nos vemos luego, se despidió y se fue.

Presente.

El golpe de la puerta principal la saco de sus pensamiento, era neal, ella suspiro y término la cena, esta noche le diría, ya habia tomado la decisión.

La cena estuvo callada, más de lo normal, sólo se podía escuchar los cubiertos, Lugo de la cena mandó a Henry a dormir y neal se fue al despacho a tomar una copa, ella lavó los trastes y limpió la mesa y la cocina, al terminar suspiró y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su marido, golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-pasa-le dijo el, al entrar el estaba sentado en el sofá con una copa en sus manos-que quieres?

-tengo que hablar contigo.

-pues hazlo- dijo mirándola, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero no lo demostraba, en realidad su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, tomó una respiración profunda y habló .

-quiero el divorcio.

 **Sayonara**


	23. cap23

Quiero el divorcio...

Horas antes

-Hey

-hola Graham-le saludó la morena-pasa-se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

-sólo quería saludar-le dijo sonriente.

-esta bien, y como esta ruby y el bebé ?

-bien, a el siempre esta como un reloj fijo para despertarse en la madrugada-ella río.

-si conozco eso-caminaron a la sala-algo de tomar?

-jugo estaría bien, por favor-iba a sentarse pero antes de hacerlo se vio siendo empujado por un pequeño terremoto.

-Graham!

-hola piojo- le saludó , Regina volvió y platicaron un rato, luego Henry lo llevo a su habitación para enseñarles los juguetes que había recibido por su cumple.

-Henry-le llamo, el chico sacó todos los juguetes y ahora jugaban con unos legos que su padre le dio.

-si-el chico lo miró , estaban sentado en el piso uno frente a otro, Graham había tenido una plática con David, el le dijo lo que su esposa dijo lo sucedido, el había entrado en cólera por neal, como se atrevía a hacer eso, pero david le dijo que no dijera nada a nadie, que el hablaría con neal y ni Emma podía enterarse.

-tus padres...-dio un vistazo a la puerta medio abierta de la habitación-tu has visto o escuchado si tu papá daña a tu madre-el chico al escucharlo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro un segundo para luego levantarse y tomar unos cómic.

-mama me regaló estos-dijo mostrándoselos.

-Henry, te pregunte algo-le dijo suavemente al chico, el se sentó a su lado y suspiró .

-puedes decirme-le alentó-sabes David y yo podemos ayudar a mamá , pero para eso tienes que decirme.

El chico lo pensó un rato y luego hablo, le dijo lo que escuchaba, y las pocas veces que vio a neal golpearla, mientras le contaba la ira de Graham aumentaba, como pie dieron ser idiotas todos al no darse cuenta, pero sobre todo sentía ira hacia neal, "pinche cabron" pensó, luego que El Niño le contará lo que el sabía sacó algo de su chaqueta.

-que es?

-esto es un radio, así cuando pasen esas cosa de nuevo tu me llamas y yo vendré a ayudarlos-el chico lo tomo-pero Henry, nadie debe saber que lo tienes, es sólo si sucede algo, pero no deben de saber que tu lo tienes y no que yo te lo di, deacuerdo-Henry asintió y se levantó a ocultarlo, jugaron un rato más y luego Graham se marchó.

Presente

Luego del trabajo el invitó a Emma una copa, en el camino al bar se encontraron con robin y lo convencieron en que fuera también, estaban en una mesa hablando cuando escucho algo en su chaqueta, era el radio, se disculpó y salió, lo acercó a su oído y escuchó -Henry, despacio que sucede-el pequeño se escuchaba histérico.

-LA ESTA MATANDO , GRAHAM AYUDA,LA ESTA MATANDO.

-ese es Henry?-escucho a alguien decir detrás de el, el se volvió y encontró a robin y Emma confundidos.

-GRAHAM AYUDA!!-se escuchó , eso hizo que el saliese corriendo al coche y los otros dos tras el.

 **cap corto lo se...hasta el proximo cap y...** **Sayonara**


	24. cap24

**Solo dire que...no me maten**

Advertencia:

Violencia, abuso sex.

OQ

Horas antes

Robin había decidido ir a tomar un trago, habló con anastacia y ella aceptó en cuidar al pequeño roland esa noche.

Se encontró con Graham y Emma y le invitaron a pasar un rato.

Luego de un tiempo se escuchó la radio de Graham alguien hablar, el sheriff salió dejando a Emma y a el confundidos, hasta que fueron detrás de el y escucharon una voz gritar, su corazón se aceleró cuando Emma dijo que era Henry, el único Henry que conocía en el pueblo era mills, al ver salir a Graham y Emma corriendo hacia el coche el fue tras ellos, al arrancar Emma recibió una llamada, era David iba en camino hacia la casa de Regina, los vecino llamaron diciendo que se escuchaban gritos y cosas rompiendose, Graham aceleró , pero le viaje se les hizo eterno, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que David y los cuatro se acercaron a la puerta, David, Graham y Emma delante de el con arma en mano y el detrás, golpearon la puerta pero nadie abrió, gritaron por Henry o Regina pero nada, todo era silencio, luego forzaron la puerta y entraron...

Momentos antes, casa de Regina.

-quiero el divorcio

Al escuchar esas palabras neal recordó la plática con David horas antes, el muy maldito lo había golpeado y le advirtió que si le volvía a poner una mano encima lo mataría, luego el había decidido dejarle claro a ella las consecuencias de abrir la boca, esperaba que cenaran y el chico se durmiera y entonces ella lo soltó, le dijo lo que el jamás le daría, pero al escucharla decirlo alimentó más la ira que tenía, será que leo tenía razón y esta le ponía los cuernos con ese tipo de la fiesta.

Ella lo miraba, todavía no mostraba ninguna reacción, pero luego el se río, neal se levantó y se acercó lentamente a ella todavía riendo.

-de...de verdad crees que te lo daré tan fácil-esta vez el dejó de reír-que te he dicho Regina, no pienses, tu no lo hagas,porque si pensaste que te lo daría...más equivocada no pudiste estar en toda tu vida- continuo acercándose haciéndola retroceder hasta pegarse a la pared-pero tengo una duda amor-le acaricio la mejilla suavemente-es por ese tipo del otro día cierto?-dijo poniendo su mano alrededor del cuello- contesta maldita puta.

-no...esto es por mi...por mi hijo-ella lo empujo y lo apartó -no permitiré que nos sigas haciendo daño, estoy cansada de esto y quiero que acabe-su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero por dentro, por dentro se moría de miedo al ver la ira en los ojos de neal-no se que nos paso, pero esto...esto no puede seguir así...ya no-ella camino hacia la puerta, primer error ya que al voltearse y caminar, neal la tomó del pelo y la tiro al suelo.

-de verdad crees que esto es así de fácil, sabes una cosa Regina, no te amé, nunca lo hice, nunca quise un hijo contigo-se agachó frente a ella-creo que tienes derecho de saber la verdad-el le sonrió, ella al escucharlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-todo fue una pequeña apuesta entre unos chicos-le sonrió-la apuesta era que...era hacerte mía luego de la graduación-el dijo como si nada-pero luego tuve unos problemas con dinero y mi padre no quiso pagarlo así que pedí tiempo, y Luego pensé...pensé en ti, pensé en la gran hija estúpida del difunto alcalde y en su dinero, así que imagínate...gané la apuesta, pague mis deudas y... Lo único que faltaba era dejarte...pero tu-la tomó del brazo hasta que estuviera de pie-tu maldita estúpida, tu me diste la peor noticia que pude tener de ti-ella intentaba escapar pero en vano-me dijistes que estabas embarazada-y la abofeteo haciéndola caer- luego resultantes ser nada más que una inútil- la pateo en el estómago, ella se quejó- y luego resulta que no eras nada más que una maldita enferma-otra patada, esta vez ella grito- nadie te quiere Regina, nadie, todo es por lastima, es lo único que das-se río-sabes algo...yo estuve enamorado si...pero no de ti-se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído-estuve, estoy y siempre estaré enamorado de...Emma, desde que las conocí, me acerque a ti por Emma, me hice tu amigo por Emma y cuando le dije lo que sentía...me dijo que no, la muy maldita, pero estuviste tu, tu eras como...la última opción que por lo único que valió fue por el dinero- el la pateo por una última vez y la agarró del pelo arrastrandola fuera de la oficina, la levantó y la tiro sobre el mini bar, cayendo sobre algunas botellas, ella gritó e intentó escapar, estaba mareada y tenía un dolor punsante en la espalda-sabes, te conté que mi padrastro asesinó a mi madre por que ella le engañó, pero no te dije una última cosa, en realidad a nadie se lo dije- el caminaba lentamente tras ella, de ahí observaba su espalda manchada con sangre que goteaba y caía al suelo dejando un rastro, Regina al llegar a las escaleras cayó, neal se río-yo lo mire-Regina intentaba subir, necesitaba irse con su hijo de ahí, sintió a neal detenerse y luego la tomó del pelo y la levantó-yo lo mire, ella lo engaño y el la asesino.

-detente, detente porfavor- lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

-no...no te dejare, para que vayas de puta con otro-ella negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba- porque si te vas de aquí, será muerta...pero primero verás morir al mocoso ese-el sonrió al ver el pánico en Regina.

-a mi hijo no lo tocas-no supo de donde agarro fuerza, pero lo empujo y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirla, el dolor en la espalda se hacía insoportable y su visión empezaba a nublarse, escuchaba a neal gritar tras ella, al llegar al piso de arriba miro al pequeño Henry asustado, ella lo tomó y corrió a una habitacion.

-mami que sucede?-ella cerró la puerta.

Ella lo dejó en el suelo y comenzó a buscar la manera de salir, neal golpeaba la puerta gritando que saliera, Regina cargó a Henry y se fue a un rincón de la habitación, al cargarlo se dio cuenta que el pequeño se había hecho pis del miedo, ella lo comenzó a tranquilizar, en eso la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe haciendo gritar a los dos, neal corrió hacia ellos pero ella soltó al pequeño y le grito que corriera, neal la tomó a ella y la tiro a la cama, Henry corrió a su habitación acordándose de la plática con Graham, buscó el radio y pidió ayuda.

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME!!

-grita todo lo que quieras pero hoy te recordare quien manda aquí y no estés hablando cosas que no debes, ni abrirle las piernas a cualquiera, maldita hija de ...-golpeo con el puño su rostro, haciéndole sangrar el labio, subió su falda y arrancó sus bragas, esto te lo dejara muy claro, se bajó los pantalones, y la penetro, al sentirlo ella grito de dolor, y más cuando el aceleraba sus embestidas hasta correrse dentro, y su sangre saliendo junto con la muestra de el.

Regina intentaba luchar, pero el rodeo con sus manos el cuello y apretó impidiéndole el paso del aire, ella lo rasguñaba, golpeaba , sentía que su pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno, su visión empezaba a nublarse, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

Bum...bum...bum

Lo último que vio fue la mirada loca de neal y luego nada.

...OQ...

Al entrar todo era silencio, Graham fue al salón, David a la oficina, este quedó con la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua al ver las gotas se sangré en el suelo, Emma y robin fueron arriba ellos seguían el rastro de sangre, al llegar arriba todo era silencio-Henry?? Regina???

-EMMA!!-grito Henry saliendo de la habitación y correr hacia ella, Emma lo abrazó y lo revisó si no estaba herido-Henry, donde está tu madre?-el chico le señaló la habitación al final del pasillo.

quédate con el-dijo robín-yo voy por ella-Emma asintió y dejó que el chico le hablará lo sucedido, robin camino lentamente por el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta-Regina- le llamó -Regina? Voy a entrar-al entrar lo primero que vio fue a la mujer en la cama-REGINA!!- gritó al ver el estado que estaba, detrás de el llegó Graham con David-tenemos que llevarla al hospital-el la tomó en brazos y salieron asegurando de que Henry no los viera.

Subieron al coche, mandando a Emma con Henry a casa, Graham buscaba a neal

David y robin se la llevaron al hospital.

Al llegar entraron gritando por ayuda, sólo que al ponerla en la camilla se dieron cuenta del brazos de Robin llenos de sangre de ella, las enfermeras la voltearon y miraron con horror las heridas en su espalda.

...OQ...

Al otro lado del pueblo neal llegó a la casa de Leopoldo, pidiendo ayuda y contándole lo sucedido, el hombre mayor se negó y neal lo amenazo y le dio una segunda oportunidad de que lo ayudara pero el otro se negó, lo que Leopoldo no sabía es que en la noche que estuvo con Regina en un rincón donde se miraba y escuchaba todo estaba oculta una cámara de video grabando todo.

oq

 **ooooooooo**

 **espero que les haya gustado**

 **hasta el proximo cap y...**

 **Sayonara**


	25. cap25

**La aparecida le decían, Bien, he vuelto y con ustedes el sig cap espero les guste y sin nada mas disfruten.**

 **OQ**

David?? Qué sucede??*

Graham encontró a neal*

Esa noche Emma recibió en su correo un video con un mensaje que decía "Mírame"

 **Una semana antes**

-Como está?

-ahorita se encuentra sedada, tiene tres costillas rotas, una de ella estuvo a cm de perforar el pulmón derecho-David al escuchar supo que había algo más-ella...tuvo una pequeña hemorragia que nos confirma que hubo abuso sexual, creo que será mejor que llamen a su madre, la querrá ver cuando despierte-antes de irse robin lo detuvo.

-y sus heridas en la espalda?-whale miro al sheriff y este asintió.

-encontramos partes de vidrio incrustados en la piel, las hemos atendido pero tardarán en sanarse, así que si me disculpan-y luego se retiró.

-llamaré a cora y gold-dijo David.

Luego de media hora llegó los familiares de Regina, tanto David como robin les contaron lo sucedido y que Henry se encontraba con Emma en casa, cora habló con el doctor permitiéndole verla por unos minutos a su hija. Gold se encontraba perturbado por la noticia, jamás se imaginaría a su hijo dañar a alguien y mucho menos a su esposa, aún así no contradijo a David quien dijo que lo arrestaría.

Mientras tanto neal estaba en el bosque, no podía escapar y no sabía si regina estaba muerta o no, tuvo que escapar en cuanto escuchó los gritos sin terminar su trabajo, y para colmo el muy hijo de puta de Leopoldo se negó ayudarlo, pero esto no se quedara así, no, si el se hundía Leopoldo se iría con el.

Sonrió al pensar eso, y ya tenía el plan perfecto para vengarse.

Al día siguiente luego de una noche agitada para Regina debido a las pesadillas y el dolor en sus heridas más en su espalda, cora convenció a su hija de poner una denuncia contra neal.

Ella lloró en los brazos de su madre y habló, le dijo todo lo que vivió esos años con neal, sus golpes y abusos, a la morena le afectó tanto en relatar que tuvieron que sedarla al entrar en un ataque de pánico, el único problema es que cora sabía que su hija ocultaba algo más, pero no podía dar con lo que podría ser.

Robin volvió con roland la noche anterior, no sin antes pedirle a David que le avisará de cualquier cosa, el estaba molesto, sentía rabia contra ese bastardo que dañó a la bella morena, al verla ahí en esa cama herida, inconsciente quiso protegerla, y el se prometió que eso haría, protegería de cualquier dolor a Regina y a su hijo.

Se levantó temprano para alistar a roland y luego irse al trabajo, era su segunda semana así que no podía faltar, al salir del trabajo pasaría por el hospital para informarse sobre la salud de Regina.

Emma no podía creer lo que neal había hecho a su amiga, el es como un hermano para ella al igual que Regina, jamás se imaginó que el le haría daño hasta el punto de casi matarla, luego de llevarse a Henry lejos del lugar y llevarse a vas de su madre el chico le dijo lo que el había escuchado, y luego lo que vio antes que su madre le dijera que corriera, les costó calmar al pequeño y ponerlo a dormir ya que no ella ni su madre pegaron un ojo esa noche.

Graham había hablado con ella diciéndole que buscaría a neal hasta encontrarlo esa noche, el hombre esta hirviendo de rabia y ella sabía que tenía todo los motivos para estarlo.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fu dolor en su espalda, sentía algo estorbando le en el rostro y luego supo que era una sonda de oxígeno, escuchaba voces lejos, luego de un rato supo que era su madre y el otro el médico, ella intentó hablar pero su garganta estaba seca, ella gimió y las voces se detuvieron.

-Regina? Cariño-escuchaba a su madre llamarla.

-Regina nos escucha?-pregunto el médico ella asintió-puede abrir lo ojos-ella lo intento pero los volvió a cerrar por la luz, Luego volvió a intentarlo y los abrió lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a su madre sonriéndole, y luego el doctor mirándola.

-hola cariño-le saludo su madre, ella intentó hablar pero no podía, intentó quitarse la sonda pero el médico la detuvo.

-tranquilicese señora mills, hay que tomarlo con calma- el doctor procedió a explicarle lo sucedido con sus heridas y el cuidado que hay que tener con ellas y más con las de la espalda, luego el médico se retiró y ella quedo con su madre, cora le ayudo dándole un poco de agua, para alivio de la morena, luego quedaron en un silencio cómodo y la mujer mayor le tomó la mano dándole un apretón y le sonrió.

Luego de un rato la morena se durmió, su madre se sentó cerca de ella velando sus sueños como lo hacia cuando era pequeña.

 **Años atrás**

-nos vemos en la salida-dijo cora abrazando a su hija.

-lo prometes?

-claro que si-le sonrió-recuerda que tomaremos un helado con Henry-ante eso la chica sonrió y camino hacia la escuela mientras su madre se fue al trabajo.

-niña rata-escucho de largo, ella la ignoró.

-niña rata donde vas?-la ignoró, pero se detuvo al sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

-aah-se quejó ella sobándose la cabeza-que quieres?- se volteó y detrás de ella estaba ruby, belle y Aurora, desde que llego al pueblo y a la escuela estas no la dejaban de molestar.

-uuuy las ratas hablan-le dijo belle.

-pues tu deberías saberlo, sólo te faltan las orejas-al decirlo ruby la empujó y cayó al suelo.

-te crees muy graciosa, idiota pateó el bolso de Regina y luego las demás lo tomaron regando sus pertenencias al suelo.

-ya basta déjenme en paz-dijo molesta.

-uuuy la fenómeno esta molesta-dijo Aurora, las demás rieron, Regina quería llorar, quería hacerlo pero no lo hizo.

-no soy fenómeno

-lo eres, no tienes padre.

-la dejo porque no la quería, a esta nadie la quiere.

-no es verdad

-si lo es, por eso tu papá las dejó.

-no ya cállense-intento irse pero las chicas hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellas-ya déjenme.

-no maldita vaca, te vas cuando digamos.

-a lo mejor y es bruja-a lo lejos Regina vio a Emma observándola, ella tuvo la esperanza que talvez la rubia le ayudará, pero las perdió al ver a la rubia darse la vuelta y pasar de largo, ella la...ignoro?

-bruja y será puta como su madre-al escuchar eso la ira de la morena explotó y se lanzó contra ruby quien era la que había hablado, cayeron al suelo y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndola sangrar y llorar a la chica, en ese momento para tuerce en ese momento llegaba el director sidney glass, llevándosela a la dirección y a ruby a la enfermería, llamaron a cora y le informaron de lo sucedido, decidieron suspenderla por 7 días, cora le pidió explicación pero ella no habló, sólo miraba al piso, de camino a granny's ella quedó castigada.

Dos días después Emma y su madre decidieron hacerles una pequeña visita, Regina no les dirigió la palabra tanto a la madre como a su hija, luego de una pequeña charla se retiraron dejando a madre e hija sola.

-me explicarás que fue lo que sucedió-Regina no le contestó -te estoy hablando regina, porque te comportasteis así con Emma y su madre- la chica sin mirarla se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación-vuelve aquí señorita-le gritó ella y salió tras la chica de 11 años, a la mitad del pasillo se topó con granny quien le dijo que dejara a la chica un momento que estaba en los columpios.

Un tiempo en los columpios llegó Emma con sus padres, cuando vio a Regina la chica pidió permiso para poder jugar un rato afuera.

-hola-le saludó

-como estas?

-me vas a ignorar?

-no lo se, que se siente, dime.

-que cosa?

La morena se levantó de donde estaba y empujó a la rubia, David que están viendo a las chicas se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia ellas con mary tras de el.

-me dejaste Emma, lo hicisteis cuando te necesitaba, tu... Tu sólo distes la vuelta y te fuiste maldita mugrosa-le gritó y salió corriendo, Emma tenía lágrima a en los ojos y miraba por donde salió corriendo la chica.

-Emma cariño-le llamó su madre, la chica corrió hacia ella y pido que se fueran a casa y así fue, se fueron no sin antes poner al tanto a cora de lo sucedido, cora angustiada por su hija salió a buscarla pero no la encontró, granny le pedía que se tranquilizara, que ya volvería, al cabo de 3 horas sin volver tanto granny como leroy y sus hermanos acompañaron a cora a buscar a la pequeña chica.

Mientras tanto en casa de Emma, esta se había encerrado en su habitación, David llegó y habló con ella, pidiéndole explicación de las palabras de la chica mills, Emma suspiro y le relató lo sucedido, David sólo escuchaba a su hija y comprendió la razón de estar molesta de la chica, acordaron de ir al día siguiente donde Regina y hablar con ella y su madre, luego de eso David salió hacia la comisaría y encontró a una preocupada cora, esta le informó sobre la desaparición de su hija de casi 5 horas, David conociendo bien a las mills le dijo que la ayudaría y así fue, condujo por todo storybrooke pero no encontraba lo rastros de la morena,para decorar ese increíble día comenzó a llover, luego de un rato se le ocurrió darse una vuelta por el cementerio, aparcó el coche y tomó su capote y fue a buscar al celador del lugar y este le informó que la chica esta adentro, David suspiró de alivio y salió en busca de la chica dándose una idea donde se encontraba, al verla corrió hacia ella al ver qu estaba acostada sobre la tumba de su padre, estaba mojada y temblaba de frío, se quitó su capote y cubrió a la chica, la cargó y la llevó al coche...

 **presente**

nock*nock

-adelante

La puerta de abrió y robin entro sonriéndole-hola.

-hola-le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-como te sientes?

-con algo de dolor en la espalda pero estoy bien.

-roland te manda saludos...y me pidió que te diera un beso y un abrazo de su parte-le dijo algo apenado.

Regina sonrio, ella le había tomado cariño al pequeño-esta bien-robin se acercó y con cuidado la rodeo con sus brazos, al inicio la siente tensarse, el le da tiempo en que se relaje y luego le da un suave beso en la mejilla, al separarse ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla- dale ese de mi parte.

-por supuesto milady.

Hablaron un poco de todo y nada, el sabía que no estaba lista para hablar de lo sucedido y el lo respeto, llego la hora de irse y el se despidió y le prometió que volvería al día siguiente.

OQ

-me ayudarás?

-joder neal, para que me llamas? Te deje claro que no lo haría.

-si no lo haces te arruinare tu puta vida infeliz.

-te tengo tanto miedo- y cortó.

Al otro lado de la línea neal observaba una y otra vez el video, estaba decidido hundiría a Leopoldo de un solo golpe, y de un clic lo envío.

OQ

Luego de la visita de robin llegó Emma, al saberlo la morena le pidió a su madre que no la quería ver, esto extrañó a todos ya que Emma y Regina eran como hermanas.

-que sucede?-le pregunto cora

-Regina, habla conmigo.

-neal...el... El me confesó que el estaba o está no se, enamorado de Emma desde siempre, por esa razón el se acercó a mi, pero ella lo rechazó -la morena se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta así que no vio ni escucho a su amiga la rubia entrar.

-pero lo hice por ti-la morena saltó del susto al escucharla-lo hice porque sabía que tu estabas enamorada de el.

-tu también Emma

-yo no...

-lo se-le sonrió -pero al rechazarlo el me tomó su segunda opción y tu ni siquiera me lo dijiste.

-que importaba eso

-mucho-casi gritó -importaba mucho, porque no le hubiese creído cuando el me dijo que le gustaba desde el primer día que me vió, no le hubiese creído cuando dijo que siempre me quiso...-sus lágrimas salían sin poder pararlas-porque el nunca lo hizo, el sólo estuvo conmigo al igual que todos...por caridad.

-no Regina eso no es cierto-se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros-todos te amamos y lo sabes.

-no Emma, no mientas, tu llegastes cuando mi padre murió, pero siempre me ignorabas, Henry se hizo mi amigo porque le dije que no tenía y... Y neal se acercó a mi por interés y querer llevarme a la cama por una maldita apuesta, así que no digas que no es verdad.

Emma lloraba junto con ella, Regina la intentaba apartar pero ella la abrazó teniendo cuidado con su espalda-te queremos regina, jamás dudes eso- la morena lloraba y se aferraba a su amiga, luego de un rato su llanto calmo y quedo dormida, Emma la acomodo y se acostó a su orilla que dando dormida también, así las encontró cora que las había dejado solas.

Oq

-como estas henry?

-quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

-quiero a mamá, donde está?, la extraño.

-ella está bien Henry, pronto la volverás a ver-dijo archie, luego de lo sucedido Henry tenía pesadillas y casi no hablaba con nadie, y debido a la condición de Regina no lo llevaban a verla todavía, mary, cora y David decidieron que sería mejor que el chico visitara a un psicólogo y así fue, dos días después de lo sucedido archie se presentó en casa de los nolan.

El estado de Regina tampoco era mejor, luego de hablar con Emma se negó a hablar con alguien, preocupando a los demás incluyendo a whale.

-que le sucede?

-ella... Su estado físicamente ella responde correctamente, lo que me preocupa es su...salud mental, ella necesita ayuda.

-que podemos hacer?-preguntó gold.

-podrían llamar a archie, bueno ya que el la trato de niña, y ella a su hijo, así que la trasladaremos a una habitación más cómoda.

oq

Esa noche Regina quedó sola por un breve rato, la morena dormía tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien le Acaricia la mejilla, abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver a la persona se sentó de inmediato intentando alejarse-que haces aquí?

-sólo quería verte

-yo no, largate-su espalda la estaba matando-vete no quiero verte.

-esta no es una visita amistosa Regina, sólo he venido advertirte.

-entonces que quieres?-le preguntó al hombre, este le sonrió y en un cerrar de ojos el se abalanzó a ella y la tomó del pelo.

-he venido a asegurarme a que no habrás tu puta boca y que si lo haces-se acercó a su oído y le susurro- asesinare a tu hijo-el hombre la soltó y salió antes que las alarmas de las máquinas que estaban conectado a la morra alertara a los médicos.

oq

 **ooooooh** **quien**

 **podria ser?**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
